Flight H1127
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Mikan has a terrible past, and when Natsume and his ex-girlfriend Luna show up in her life, it just becomes a lot worse. With problems showing up every which way, can Mikan hope to survive and keep the one she loves? OOCs present. New Summary NxM / RxH
1. Flight Prologue

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**NOTE:** OOC Alert. No Alices. Sorry, Natsume is supposed to date Luna first in this fic. And, _**Ruka did not actually steal Luna from Natsume**_! He's already dating *someone else*.

_**NxM / RxH**_

_**This is a NxM and a RxH no matter how the prologue sounds different.**_

-

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

-

-

-

**By The Way:**

_This story has NO profanities. Well, you may see some now in some of the other chapters, but I'm busy changing them all._

_The newer version of the summary will be kept for the one on show, but in the chapters, the summary (see above) is the original._

_Reviews are appreciated, but I welcome flames that are constructive. Thanks! :D_

-

-

-

_**Flight - Prologue**_

Natsume Hyuuga was silent. His father had summoned him to his office in Paris for a little talk.

'Natsume, you do know that Grandfather's will says that you _have_ to marry by the age of 23 in order for you to properly inherit the family business, right?'

Natsume nodded. 'Well then,' said his exasperated father, 'why do you keep escaping from every single omiai (arranged marriage) I send you to? Your mother is_ not_ delighted either.'

Natsume sighed. 'Father. I am already _21_. And I _do_ have a girlfriend. How can I betray her and go for the arranged marriage meetings? She is upset with me whenever I do that, and I'm trying to be serious about my relationship with her.'

'I _know_ you have a girlfriend, Natsume. But in that case, since you two have been dating for 4 years, why don't you ask for her hand in marriage already?'

Natsume was stunned by his father's question. 'Father. I'm not sure whether I _truly_ want to be with her for the rest of my life yet.'

Mr. Hyuuga's eyebrows rose. 'What do you mean?'

'Recently, Luna's been rather strange.'

Koizumi Luna was a world-famous model. Many famous clothing brands had hired her to strut down runways wearing their latest designs. She was also Natsume's girlfriend. Everybody knew this fact.

'Well, I like Luna myself, son. She's nice, not like those fan-girls we both have to run from.' Natsume snickered and his father smiled.

'But, Father. I'm not sure whether Luna just wants me for money or whether she really loves me.'

'What? So you've dated her for 4 years and you still don't know her true nature?'

'Father, she's strange sometimes, though I've learnt to accept that fact. She can be very elusive. Whenever I ask her stuff, she evades the question.'

'That's mysterious,' commented his father. 'Hmm.'

'That's why I still haven't asked Luna to marry me yet.'

'Anyway you have to marry someone by your 23rd birthday, or you can't inherit Hyuuga International from me.'

Natsume smirked. 'No way am I letting that happen.'

His father laughed. 'Go on then, Natsume; but you better marry somebody you're sure you love. Have fun with Luna. I suppose you two are going on a date, seeing as you are dressed very nicely?' Natsume smiled slightly. 'No. I'm just going to drop by her house for awhile.'

-

-

-

Koizumi Luna stared at the man who had pressed her doorbell. 'What do you want?' she asked politely.

The blonde man her age standing outside her house nodded slightly at her. 'We haven't met yet. My name's Ruka Nogi. I used to live here in France. I'm Natsume's best friend.'

Luna's eyebrows rose. '_Oh_. He mentioned you sometimes.'

'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' Ruka stepped into the house slowly and observed the room. 'Nice place.'

'It's fine for me. By the way, my name's Luna Koizumi.'

'Natsume told me a lot about you. Seems like he really loves you.' Luna smiled serenely.

'I guess so.'

'Listen, Luna. I know what you want from Natsume,' said Ruka slowly. Luna's body froze.

'What?'

'Natsume told me how you guys met.' Luna smirked. 'Oh, really? _I see…_'

-

_4 Years Ago_

'Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?' thought Luna, staring at her family-run café's newest customer. 'Hmmm.'

An idea started to sprout in her mind. _If I can just play my cards right…_ She went over to Natsume's table.

'Hello.'

Natsume looked up from his newspaper and saw a rather pretty young lady his age.

'…Hello.'

'What are you doing here?'

Natsume stared at her. 'Reading my newspaper?' _Why isn't this girl drooling all over me?_

'Oh, yes. Your grandfather died, didn't he? It's reported in today's newspaper.' asked Luna carefully. Natsume put his paper on the table.

'How do you know who I am?'

Luna smiled. _Who didn't know Natsume Hyuuga, one of the handsomest, richest teens in the world?_

'I recognised your face.' _It wasn't a lie._

'Hn.'

'Anyway, why did you come here?'

'I thought you asked me that already?'

'No, that was phrased differently.'

Natsume grunted. 'Whatever.'

Luna _had_ played her cards right. She had figured out that the best way to get close to Natsume was to NOT act like a fan-girl. She'd succeeded to an extent and they exchanged numbers. The next day, Natsume called her and asked her out.

This was the start of their relationship. Natsume had thought that she wasn't that bad. After all, she didn't seem to squeal over him like most girls did.

Later Luan had told Natsume that she was working in her family's café in order to make some money to start her career in modelling when she was 20. Natsume helped her a little in this front.

-

'Well?' asked Ruka. 'I know you just want Natsume's money, right?'

Luna smirled. 'Naturally. But he _is_ hot.'

Ruka's eyes narrowed. 'I will _not_ let my best friend marry someone like you.'

Luna laughed. She came closer to Ruka, who shivered slightly.

'W-What do you want?' Outside the house, a Ferrari stopped and a raven-haired man climbed out of his car, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Luna pressed her lips on his. Ruka's eyes went wide.

The door _opened_. Luna's spine froze. She tore her lips from Ruka's and whirled around to face…

A very angry, upset and pissed-off Natsume Hyuuga.

'Ruka. What. Are. You. Doing. To. Luna?'

Ruka gasped. 'N-Natsume! I didn't do anything!'

Natsume snorted. His crimson eyes flashed, and hurt was in them. He tossed the bouquet he'd been carrying onto the floor.

Luna stared. 'Natsume, what _are_ you doing?'

Natsume stared at the two of them, eyes filled with hate.

'Ruka, you're my best friend. _Right?_'

Ruka's eyes widened.

'You should've known better than to touch my _girlfriend_.'

Natsume stood in front of Ruka and raised his hand.

_**SLAP**__._

Luna shrieked. 'Natsume! He's your _best friend_! Why did you hit him?'

'He's not my best friend anymore. Get out of here, Ruka.'

Ruka's head was bowed and he said nothing. He went out of the house immediately and called a taxi to take him to the airport.

Natsume closed the door. 'Now, Luna. As for you.'

Luna stared at him again. 'What?'

'I don't want to see you ever again.' Natsume left the house.

Luna followed him out. He got into his Ferrari and was about to shut the door when Luna pulled it open.

'Natsume! Don't leave me!' Natsume snorted for the third time.

'I decided that the moment I saw you kissing Ruka. Now scram.' He pushed her roughly and she fell onto the pavement.

As quick as lightning, Natsume slammed the door shut and the Ferrari peeled off down the tarmac, leaving Luna far behind.

Luna burst into tears. 'No,' she thought wildly. 'No, Natsume's left me! My dream – it's gone…'

-

-

-

A red Ferrari zoomed down the expressway towards France's main airport.

In the car, Natsume was talking to his father.

'Yes, I'm leaving France. And yes, I caught Ruka with Luna so I've broken up with her.'

His father's voice was frantic. 'But, son! How are you going to get married?'

Natsume's voice was filled with determination. 'I'll find a girl who isn't like Luna or a fan.'

'How sure are you of accomplishing that?'

Natsume was silent. 'One percent,' he said finally.

His father groaned. 'Of all the females in the world, most of them just have to be attracted to you.'

'That's the problem,' said Natsume. 'Now, Father, I've booked a ticket to Japan.'

'What? You're going to Japan? Where our company HQ is?'

'Yes. My passport's with me. I went to my apartment to get it and some luggage.'

'Well then, I'll count on you to take care of the business there for awhile?'

'Sure.'

'Good luck on a new girlfriend, son.'

Natsume smirked. 'Hopefully, she won't like me for my money or looks.'

His father was puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'Don't worry. I'll be fine. See you.'

'Bye,' said a still-confused Mr. Hyuuga.

-

-

-

A certain amethyst-eyed girl wearing dark aviator shades got out of the taxi in France's main airport. She took her luggage out of the boot, paid the driver and went inside the airport.

This young lady of 20 was called Hotaru Imai. She was the heiress of the company Imai Incorporations. It was known world-wide.

The heiress had been in Paris, the city of Love, with her boyfriend on a sight-seeing holiday. Her boyfriend had gone off to do some other thing, and had said that he'd taken the earlier flight to Japan first, so she was having to go back on her own.

Actually, she _appeared_ calm, but truth be told, she was rather annoyed with her boyfriend for leaving her behind like that.

Hotaru went to the ticket counter to buy a business-class ticket seat on the exclusive private flight for high-flying executives - Flight H1127.

This plane had only 30 seats, and was for people flying from France to Japan and vice-versa. The ticket was incredibly expensive.

Hotaru handed the woman at the counter her Visa.

A minute later, her boarding pass was in her hand, and the Visa was safely in her leather wallet.

'So my seat is Seat 6, huh? Wonder who's sitting in 5? The woman just now told me today all the seats were taken except 6 so I HAD to take it…'

Hotaru went through the gate, flashed her passport, boarding pass and ticket, and her luggage was taken off to be put into the plane. Hotaru now had only her handbag with her.

She settled down in Seat 6, which was next to the window. There was nobody in Seat 6 yet, but many executives were beginning to board the plane.

She sighed and pulled out the flight tray attached to the the back of the seat in front of her, and took out her personal Imai Incorporations laptop. The flight would take some time; she might as well spend it properly.

The laptop booted up, and Hotaru smiled to see the display screen's main picture – a picture of her and her best friend Sakura Mikan on one of their recent shopping trips.

-

-

-

Natsume Hyuuga parked his Ferrari in the airport carpark, not caring that many people were staring at the sleek machine. He would have to fly it over later. Or he could just buy another car in Japan and save on freight cost…

Natsume went inside the airport, shades on. He lugged his suitcase behind him. He went straight to the counter where they sold Flight H1127 tickets. He'd already pre-booked his ticket of course.

The lady at the counter handed him his boarding pass. Natsume looked at his seat ticket. Seat 5? Right…

He boarded the plane and found Seat 5. A young woman about his age with short raven hair was in Seat 6. She was typing away on an exclusive Imai Incorporations laptop.

Natsume was impressed. That company had made only 50 of these laptops. This woman must be very rich. His father had one of those laptops, which were heavily priced. They were 99% reliable though. He sat down in his seat.

'Hello,' he said coolly. The woman stared at him and raised an eyebrow. She was pretty hot. Natsume smirked and pulled his shades off, expecting the woman to squeal.

She did nothing. Even when she saw his face. 'What?'

Natsume was stunned. 'Wow. You're the first woman I've met who doesn't blink an eye at me when they see my face.' Natsume wasn't counting Luna.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'Who are you?'

Natsume's eyes widened. 'My name's Natsume Hyuuga. You?'

'I'm Hotaru Imai,' said the woman calmly, though her eyes were bright behind her shades. _This guy was Ruka's best friend, right?_

Natsume was taken aback. 'You…'

'I'm the heiress of Imai Incorporations.'

'Oh. I'm the heir of Hyuuga International.'

'I know.'

'Right.'

'What do you want?' asked Hotaru.

'Well. You seem interesting to talk to. I mean, no other girl's been this way to me before.'

Hotaru snorted. 'I already have a boyfriend if you're trying to pick me up. I wouldn't dream of cheating on him.'

'Speaking of cheating,' said Natsume. 'You know who I'm dating right?'

'Who doesn't know Luna Koizumi?'

'Right. I caught her making out with my best friend.' Hotaru stopped typing on her laptop.

'You are not serious.' Hotaru's face expression looked like she wanted to murder someone.

'Yes, I am.' Natsume was wondering why this Hotaru woman looked so incredulous.

'When did you see this?'

'I was visiting Luna at her house and I caught him making out with Luna.'

Hotaru was way annoyed now. _Was this why Ruka had gone off to do 'something'?_

'Who's your best friend?' Hotaru needed to make sure.

'Sorry, he asked me not to tell anyone his identity. He doesn't want to be in the spotlight. Whatever. He's not my best friend anymore, and I've broken up with Luna.'

Hotaru nodded understandingly. Ruka was like that.

The pilot's voice rang over the intercom. _'All passengers, please put on your seatbelts. Flight H1127 is departing for Narita Airport in Japan, Tokyo now. Please put on your seatbelts.'_

'By the way,' Hotaru said as the two of them locked their seatbelts.

'What?' The plane was moving towards the runway.

'Why are you telling me all this?'

'There's no one else to talk to.'

'I see.' Hotaru shut her eyes as the plane took off, thinking: _I'm gonna kill Ruka when I get back._

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't know how good this is. I'll try to continue it :) Hopefully the plot currently interests you enough to click the green button below. By the way, if anyone even wants to remotely know, I made up the flight name as H1127 for a reason. If anyone can figure it out and tell me either through reviews or PMs, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Thanks! ~Najika-chan


	2. Flight 1 To Japan

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** jackyanimefreak and blackcat9517 for figuring out what H1127 means. Both of your explanations are correct, but there's one extra reason to the name. 11 stands for Mikan's birthday and the month in which Natsume was born :)

-

**By The Way:**

IceGirl7, loved your review comments. Yup, Ruka's dead :D

crimson eyed girl, Mikan meets Natsume in the next chapter.

Xxdarkness-angelxX, Hotaru will definitely give Ruka some time to explain himself. You'll see it later?

_**Also thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourited or alerted me. Here's the next chappie, especially for you guys!**_

-

-

-

_**Flight One – To Japan**_

Flight H1127 was halfway on its trip to Japan by now. Throughout the first half of the trip, there was silence from the two passengers in Seats 5 and 6 as they worked away on their laptops.

Eventually, Natsume finished his work on planning what he was going to do in Japan. He was immediately bored and pulled a manga out.

Hotaru noticed this. 'What's with the manga?'

Natsume smirked. 'When I'm bored, I read them.'

'Oh.' _Ruka is so different from this guy._

Hotaru thought of something. Since they were going to be in Tokyo for awhile… might as well…

'Hey.'

'Hn?'

'Why don't we exchange numbers?'

Natsume smirked again. 'You interested in me now?'

Hotaru made a sound like she was about to throw up. 'No. For business reasons.'

Natsume grinned. 'After the earlier performance from you when we first met, I trust you will not sell my number to fan-girls?'

Hotaru smirked now. 'Of course not. We are friends, are we not?' _Money…too bad I can't sell Hyuuga's number. I'd make billions…from his fans alone…_

'Whatever. Pass me your phone.'

'You too.'

-

-

-

The plane landed in Tokyo a few hours later.

'_Attention, all passengers! We have landed in Narita Airport, in Tokyo, Japan! We hope you have enjoyed your plane trip on Flight H1127!'_

Hotaru and Natsume put their laptops away. 'See you around,' said Hotaru with a smirk as she collected her luggage in the airport terminal.

_I have a feeling we'll be doing that quite often in the near future_, thought Hotaru.

Natsume simply stared at her as they both put their aviator shades back on, and followed the rest of the business executives into the arrivals hall.

'Sure.' Natsume went off towards the toilet with his luggage. He suddenly felt an urge to use the lavatory.

Hotaru watched him go and shrugged. She dragged her suitcase off towards the outside of the Arrivals Hall.

_Ruka had better be there…_ thought Hotaru, as she rummaged about in her bags for a certain Baka Gun _…and the idiot better be with him too._

-

-

-

A 20-year-old extremely pretty brunette was waiting at the arrivals hall together with a blonde man her age. Many girls adored the blonde while guys were clustered around near the brunette.

'_Do you think they're dating?'_ hissed one fan-girl.

'_They're not hugging, relax!'_ sniffed another.

'Ruka,' said the brunette, who seemed oblivious to her fan-boys, after a while. 'Why do you look so uncomfortable?'

Ruka Nogi didn't know what to say. 'Er…' He stared at his fan-girls in fear; he didn't like them.

'And you still haven't told me why you didn't come with Hotaru!' complained the brunette.

'Er…'

'Whatever. Oh look! There's Hotaru!'

Ruka gulped. He hurriedly ducked behind a pillar to hide.

There stood Hotaru Imai, mounds of purple suitcases and black bags all around her. She brandished a Baka Gun in one hand, and the brunette raced forward in joy, not seeming to notice the weapon.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The brunette crashed into a wall. 'HOTARU!' she complained. Other people looked at the two best friends in confusion. They shook their heads and left. Hotaru spotted the fans around the area.

Tch.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Fans shrieked and raced in all directions. Hotaru snorted yet again.

'Whatevs, Mikan. Now, where is Ruka?' The guy in question groaned.

'There,' said a confused Mikan Sakura. She pointed at the figure hiding behind a pillar.

Ruka waited for Death to befall him. Death came.

Hotaru pulled out a Baka Cannon.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

A huge noise penetrated the entire terminal. Even in the toilet, Natsume could hear the noise. He wondered what was going on as he washed his hands.

Airport security started noticed Hotaru's 'weapons' and started coming over. Hotaru calmed them, explaining that the weapons fired only rubber bullets.

The security calmed down and went back to their posts.

When the dust cleared, Ruka's face was smashed into a pillar. His blonde hair was full of dust. Cracks were in the pillar itself, and chunks of cement started raining down on Ruka.

'That's what you get for leaving me behind,' muttered Hotaru. Mikan slowly inched forward.

'Uhhh,' she began. 'What's going on?'

Hotaru grabbed a-very-dusty-Ruka by his coat lapels and glared at him. 'Did you kiss somebody else besides me in France?' she hissed, so that Mikan couldn't hear.

'Uhhhhhh…'

'Don't lie to me, Ruka. I have a very reliable source. He says you did.'

Ruka paled beneath his dusty face, though it wasn't very noticeable. The only one who could have said this to Hotaru was…

'You met Natsume?' he whispered weakly. Mikan was staring at them in confusion. She couldn't hear what they were saying after all.

'Yes, I met Natsume Hyuuga. You have a lot of explaining to do, Bunny Boy,' snarled Hotaru, jealousy erupting all over her slender body.

Ruka was very uncomfortable. 'Where did you meet Natsume?'

Hotaru smirked. 'That's a secret.'

_I won't let you know Natsume's in town; otherwise I can't possibly get him to meet your cousin, can I? Not with your current situation with him…_

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Natsume had left the airport, deciding that it wasn't wise to bother about the mini-explosions he'd heard earlier. He got a taxi and went straight to the Hyuuga International HQ in Tokyo.

Once he got there, he got straight down to working out more schedules. He didn't have time at the moment for love. His father had asked him to look after the company, and when his father said so, this Master's Degree holder would definitely not disappoint him.

He never had.

-

-

-

In the airport, a still-very-angry Hotaru was storming out of the terminal, followed by a-still-very-dusty-Ruka, who was trying to clean himself with his handkerchief, and Mikan.

Mikan was Hotaru's best friend, and Ruka's cousin. Actually, you might assume here, that as Ruka is the heir to Nogi Emporium, Mikan is likewise very rich, right?

Mikan is not rich at all. Her family can get by, but they aren't rich. They're the only relatives the Nogis have that are poor. Hotaru met Ruka one day about 15 years ago when they were all 5 when she was at Mikan's house and Ruka came by with his family to visit.

Anyway, that's not important now.

What's important now to these two cousins is that Hotaru Imai is MAD. When she's inexplicably mad, it's dangerous to be near her. And now they are being forced to carry mountains of luggage. With scores of fans ogling at the trio.

Too unfortunate, seeing as Ruka is carrying most of it, has to clean himself, and has his own luggage to drag. He remembered the conversation with Hotaru and shivered.

-

'Are you telling me that we went for a holiday in France, at _your_ suggestion, so that you could hook up with _Koizumi_?' hissed Hotaru.

Ruka tried to explain the situation. 'Well, it's _not_ what you think, Hotaru!'

'Don't speak to me for now, _Nogi_,' said Hotaru darkly.

Ruka gulped. Hotaru only ever called him Nogi whenever she was pissed off with him.

Not good.

-

Mikan could see there was a dark aura emitting from her best friend, and the hazel-eyed girl, who many guys were ogling at, figured out in her dense brain for once that something bad had happened, and apparently her best friend had quarreled with her boyfriend, Mikan's own cousin.

Something told Mikan to just keep quiet. So she did.

Hotaru called for a limo to take them to Hotaru's house. Once they got to Hotaru's private apartment, everybody dumped luggage on the floor and collapsed on couches, exhausted.

By this time, Ruka had already cleaned most of himself, but dust still lingered like cookie monsters surrounding him, if he was a cookie.

Hotaru was quiet. She didn't really want to hurt her boyfriend, but she _was_ jealous.

Why wouldn't she be jealous? Her boyfriend had kissed someone else! She was never going to admit that she _was_ jealous though.

Mikan thought she better go and leave her cousin and best friend alone. She could tell they probably wanted to talk, and she was just being a third wheel.

'See you, guys,' said Mikan nervously. 'Come to my house tomorrow, okay guys?'

'Sure,' said Hotaru with a smile.

'Bye,' added Ruka, and he watched as Hotaru shut the door once Mikan went out of the apartment.

'Now,' said Hotaru slowly. 'I want you to clean the remaining dust off yourself, and kindly explain to me, Nogi, why you were meeting with Luna Koizumi.'

Ruka swallowed. This was going to be hard.

-

-

-

In the Hyuuga International HQ, Natsume had finished his work. It was getting late, so he decided to go home first.

Home in Tokyo for Natsume Hyuuga was of course, the Hyuuga family mansion. Natsume's sister Aoi currently lived there with a few hundred maidservants and helpers. Now Natsume was moving in. Aoi couldn't wait to talk to her older brother; they hadn't spoken in months.

After all, Natsume had been very busy in France, and 18-year-old Aoi had been very busy with college.

Natsume had bought another red Ferrari in Tokyo. In fact, that was the first thing he'd done once he reached the HQ.

Now, he was driving home in it. Natsume, having lived in Tokyo since he was a baby, knew it well. Too bad he didn't know it quite so well enough to expect a brunette stepping in front of his car as it raced down a street.

-

-

-

Mikan had left Hotaru's house at about five PM. She decided to go home. Hotaru's house was near a street that Mikan had to cross whenever she wanted to go home, because the bus stop she used to go home was on the opposite side of the street itself.

There was a traffic light used to cross the street. Mikan knew the area well, since she'd been to Hotaru's pad a few million times already. Too bad she didn't know that the moment she stepped onto the street as the green man flashed, she was about to be hit by a red Ferrari.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry about the cliffie! I'm not sure whether my last three paragraphs were phrased properly enough for you guys to understand what I'm trying to say… This first chapter is a bit shorter than the prologue, probably because Luna and Natsume's past aren't in here. I'm not sure whether you guys liked this chapter though; since I personally feel that it's a little… weird? Anyway, in the next chapter, as you guys can probably tell from the last three paragraphs, Mikan is going to get involved in a car accident. With Natsume's hot red Ferrari!


	3. Flight 2 To Hospital & Hotaru's House

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** Everybody who reviewed (except for the Rukaru moments, which are dedicated to rukaruromancepassion , a hardcore fan of RukaXHotaru :D )

-

**By The Way:**

Yasashi, your 'airport comment' made me laugh like crazy.

DappleSora, Natsume in driving school is definitely something I wanna laugh about :D

chrisca123456789, don't worry, I'm not gonna kill Mikan. Otherwise, there's no story ;)

crimson eyed girl, Youichi WILL appear *wink* but I can't say WHEN. This story is NOT a YouichixAoi though. And, Mikan won't get hurt badly!

rukaruromancepassion, you wrote such a long review, and you called it short??? :O *shocked* The Rukaru moments in this chappie are dedicated to you :) sorry, my computer refuses to let me write your name properly :(

JeZrA-Amutolover110 (anonymous), thank you so much for reviewing my stories. I read your other reviews to my stories and I can see that you wish for me to end at least one of my stories. (One-shots don't count, I know.) So here's a piece of good news for you: I won't be ending them! They were just on hiatus for a little while though I didn't mention that fact in my profile (I think!) and there were really a lot of things I needed to think through the past few months (plots and stuff for the on-hiatus stories), anyway, I'll definitely finish _this_ one :) Wow. Now I'm wondering if any of my readers are tired of me not updating :p Thanks, JeZrA, for helping me realise that.

My apologies, minna! I'll just concentrate and finish the ones I already have for now then :) Thanks again, JeZrA! I was trying to figure out how to do that. I have problems doing that kinda thing; dunno why?

BTW, JeZrA, just curious: do you prefer me to finish ALL my stories or finish some of them first before I continue with the others? Maybe I should make a poll on that.. Hmm…

_**Everybody, please do the poll in my profile if you haven't done so :) It's to help me find out which stories to finish. I'll be happy to hear everybody's opinions.**_

_**I'm not good at describing a car accident. (Never been in one before, though I nearly got involved with one sometime ago. Saw somebody in front of me at the traffic light near my house getting hit on the shoulder by a passing vehicle. Ouch, that frightened me half to death. The guy who got hit was okay though.) My apologies if the scene sucks. Some swearing below?**_

-

-

-

_**Flight Two – To The Hospital, And Hotaru's House**_

Mikan saw a bright flash of light as she started crossing the road. Her eyes widened as she saw a sleek vehicle rushing towards her at what seemed like the speed of light.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!' screamed the brunette in terror, her face ashen.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Mikan hurriedly moved back to the pavement. She was too slow, unfortunately, and as the car Mikan identified as a Ferrari raced past, she felt her left foot suddenly bear a weight.

The sensation lasted for a moment before the car's tyre rolled completely over her foot and the Ferrari stopped a few metres away with a loud screech.

Mikan gasped in pain as a shock ran through her body. She collapsed to the pavement, trying to press her left foot as if attempting to prevent more pain coming.

It didn't work.

Mikan's face turned even paler as she gritted her teeth while trying to bear with the pain in her left foot while watching out of the corner of her hazel eyes, a young, harried-looking man quickly getting out of the car and coming towards her.

-

-

-

Natsume spotted the woman the moment she started crossing the road, even though he was some distance away. His Ferrari's headlights flashed onto the lady, bright.

Natsume swore under his breath and started pulling the car's brake. This Ferrari ran on manual. Would he have enough time to prevent an accident?

The raven-haired man sensed his car quickly slowing down on its speed. He glanced out through his windshield at the woman, who was staring at his car, seemingly frozen with a terrified look on her face.

He swore again as his car went past her, and felt his car jerk up slightly on one side, before going back to normal.

SCRREEECHH! The Ferrari stopped a few metres away.

Natsume breathed deeply. In and out. OK.

'_What do I do now?'_ he thought. He opened his car door and looked at the lady wearing a skirt lying on the pavement, her features screwed up in pain.

'_Oh boy_,' thought Natsume, starting towards her.

Natsume Hyuuga didn't know that this meeting with a girl he nearly ran over in an accident would change his life completely from top to bottom.

-

-

-

The first thing that Mikan Sakura did when she saw this guy who was apparently the driver who nearly ran her over?

She screamed at him as she got up slowly and painfully from the pavement, leaning on the traffic light.

'WHAT KIND OF DRIVER ARE YOU?! You could've killed me you know!'

Natsume groaned inwardly. Who the hell was this weird woman who was screaming at him?

He decided to try and make her shut up and pulled off his aviator shades.

'_Take a good hard look, little girl,'_ thought Natsume in glee. _'You'll probably fall for me.'_

Mikan looked at him and did fall, but not in the way Natsume had expected.

She accidentally tripped over her purse which was on the floor. Her skirt flared as she fell, and she collapsed back onto the pavement with a string of profanities.

Natsume shut his ears to block out the noise this weird woman in front of him was making while thinking, _'Wow. Is Japan full of females who aren't that crazy about me like I thought? This woman like that Imai lady I met on the plane looked at me but didn't give a damn about me either.'_

'What _is_ with you, Polka Dots? Looks like you seem to be a klutz too…'

The brunette stared up at his smirking face from the pavement, and realisation hit her and she sucked in her cheeks deeply.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!'

Mikan used the traffic light for a support again and slowly got up. Her face was burning.

The raven-haired guy looked at her, amused.

'You know,' he began, 'most women would normally scream and beg for forgiveness that they insulted me when I meet them in such a situation like this, but you're different.'

Mikan snorted. 'I'm not most women.'

Natsume couldn't help it. He just _had_ to add an extra comment. 'Of course; most women don't wear polka-dotted panties, do they?'

Mikan flushed redder than ever.

'Pervert,' she muttered under her breath. Natsume heard this; he ignored it.

'What do we do now?' asked Mikan slowly.

'Hn?'

'Don't you 'Hn' me please. Listen. My foot's injured. I. Need. To. Go. To. The. Hospital. Do. You. Understand. That. Pervert?'

Natsume smirked again. 'Whatever. Get in my car. I'll take you to the hospital.'

'No way,' protested Mikan. 'I won't be able to sleep tonight. This car accident will haunt my dreams.'

Natsume rolled his eyes. _Why do I care about that? Wait. Why am I even thinking about it?_

Natsume shook his head irritably and moved towards Mikan, who shivered.

'What are you trying to do?' she asked through clenched teeth.

Natsume groaned. 'You really are weird, Polka. If you don't take my car, how am I going to take you to the hospital?'

'My name is _not_ POLKA!'

'Oh, that's right. My manners seem to disappear when I meet you.'

'WHAT?' _The bastard!_ thought Mikan furiously. _He's insulting me!_

'I forgot to introduce myself. Pardon me,' said Natsume meticulously, a huge smirk on his face.

He suddenly picked Mikan up bridal-style, and dumped Mikan's purse in her lap as he started walking back to the Ferrari with her in his arms.

Mikan took five seconds to realise she was being carried by him and shrieked.

'AAIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN, WHATEVER-YOUR-NAME-IS!'

'You're really rude, little girl. My name,' said Natsume, 'is Natsume Hyuuga.' He dumped her in the passenger seat with her purse, and then got into the driver's seat.'

'Now, to which hospital?'

Mikan barely managed to finish saying, 'Alice Hospital, Alice Avenue,' before the car peeled down the street at a frightening speed.

-

-

-

In Hotaru's house, there was silence. Ruka hurriedly got rid of the rest of the remaining dust hanging about his person before sitting down again on Hotaru's lounge chair.

'Hotaru?' asked the blonde cautiously.

'Speak,' said the amethyst-eyed woman, seating herself opposite him.

'I-I went to Koizumi-san's house because I found out…' his voice trailed off.

'Found out what, Nogi?'

'I found out that Koizumi-san is just dating Natsume for money.'

Hotaru's eyebrows rose slightly. 'Really. And how did you get that information?'

'The last time I spoke to Natsume before the trip to Paris, it was by phone. He told me something about Luna asking him to pump in more money for her business career, so I started smelling a rat. Then Natsume spoke about the fact that he was thinking about asking her to marry him, but he wasn't exactly certain of his feelings for her. That's when I realised that Koizumi had been playing him, so…'

'So we went to Paris, at your suggestion' - Ruka winced as he remembered the previous conversation at the airport – 'and you went not to have a holiday but to help Hyuuga?'

'Well, yeah, that's the gist of it…'

'YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST HAVE TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO, YOU KNOW! WHEN I HEARD ABOUT KOIZUMI AND YOU, I WAS SO UPSET!'

Hotaru slumped in her chair, blushing and embarrassed. She wasn't used to saying such *mushy* stuff like this. Ruka stared at her, stunned.

'Wait…' Comprehension dawned on Ruka. He grinned. 'I see.' He got up from his lounge chair and went over to Hotaru.

'So. You, the Ice Queen, were jealous, were you?' Hotaru flushed.

'No!' she protested. Ruka simply grinned. 'Whatever.'

He leaned down. Hotaru felt uncomfortably aware of his proximity immediately.

'What are you doing, Ruka?'

Ruka smirked now. 'So you forgave me huh?'

Hotaru clapped her hand to her mouth. _Crap. I called him Ruka instead of Nogi._

'Oh well.' The blonde guy kissed Hotaru on the cheek. The Ice Queen blushed a brilliant red.

'RU-NOGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU!'

'You can't catch me,' teased Ruka, jumping a little way away from Hotaru's outstretched arm. Hotaru smiled a tiny smile. Ruka never failed to make her happy. _Wait. What the hell was she thinking?!_

Hotaru blushed again, and pulled out her Baka Gun. 'You're doomed, Bunny Boy.'

Ruka grinned and braced himself for the Baka Gun.

-

-

-

'Put on your seatbelt,' ordered Natsume, annoyed.

'NO!'

'Why, you idiot? I'm driving at 117 km per hour; you'll die if we have an accident.'

'We already have had one. And I can't put my seatbelt on because I daren't move my hands!'

Natsume groaned again. He slowed down.

'Why the hell are you driving so fast, Mr. Hyuuga?' asked the brunette peevishly, trying to nurse her hurt foot.

'Because I'm supposed to be home in exactly 1 minute. When I'm late, my sister kills me. And the hospital is another 4 minutes' drive away?'

Mikan sighed. She finally put on her seatbelt. 'You're gonna get fined. I noticed a lot of speed-camera flashes on our way here.'

'The hell I care about fines,' muttered Natsume, driving again. 'It's already dark out, stupid cameras.'

5 minutes later…

Natsume drove into the hospital's carpark lot and parked the car in a lot just as his phone rang. He sighed.

Natsume answered the ringing phone. 'Hello?'

'WHERE ARE YOU?!' shouted the teen on the other end of the line. Natsume immediately got a headache.

'Aoi!'

'WHAT? YOU'RE NOT HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Listen, I accidentally ran over somebody-'

'YOU WHAT?'

'-and I'm taking her to the hospital-'

'_Her?_ A GIRL! Oh yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so calling Mum and Dad!'

Natsume sighed. Mikan was staring at him in the car and her face expression was _'unbelievable'_. She could hear Aoi screaming.

'Aoi. I am _not_ interested in the girl I'm helping.'

'Ha. You say,' replied a gleeful Aoi.

Mikan rolled her eyes. 'Can I talk to your sister?'

Natsume glared at her. 'Whatever,' he consented and handed over his phone, groaning as he massaged his painful head.

'-sume, you know I heard from Dad about your breakup with that weird lady yesterday. You were so smart to dump her, and you know-'

Mikan's eyes grew wide. _Too much personal information._

She cut through this girl Aoi's tirade.

'Um.'

'Hey, wait, you're not Brother, who are you?'

'I'm the girl Hyuuga-san's taking to the hospita-'

'REAAAAALLLY?????? You know, before you, Natsume never lent his phone to other girls!'

Mikan's eyebrows rose. Natsume glared at her. _No doubt Aoi is spouting rubbish again._

'No, listen, Aoi…-san. I'm _not_ interested in your brother _one_ bit.'

Aoi's voice was full of admiration upon her reply.

'WOW! You're the _first _girl Brother's met that isn't a b*tch!'

Mikan winced at the crude word.

'Um. OK. I'm sorry about this whole thing; your brother's late because of me.'

'Oh, no matter,' sang Aoi into her end of the line. 'Have fun with Brother. Bye.'

Aoi hung up, and Mikan was left staring at Natsume's phone like it had some disease.

'_What the…'_

Natsume took his phone back from her. 'Apologies about that. Aoi is a little…'

Mikan wearily shook her head. 'I understand.'

Natsume could see she was trying to control herself. Plainly she thought his family was crazy.

'Thanks for taking me as far as the hospital,' said Mikan quickly. 'Well, bye!' She hurriedly climbed out of Natsume's Ferrari as fast as she could with her injured foot before Natsume could stop her.

Natsume sighed as he saw her disappear into the carpark's lift lobby.

'When I finally meet somebody who's _not_ a fan-girl, she's weirded out by me and my family… Wait. _She's weird too_. Why am I even bothering about her? Better go home. I'm gonna kill Aoi. She probably said something to Polka that scared her off. And besides, Polka's not the best woman in the world, right? Wait; why am I even considering that my soulmate could be _her_? I'll never meet her again anyway. Plus, she's _too_ different from me, and I don't think she's rich. Father and Mother would probably never approve…'

Natsume shook his head of raven locks as he started driving the Ferrari out of the hospital carpark to go home. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought, annoyed.

He didn't know how wrong he was about assuming he would never see her again, because…he met her the very next day.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't know if this chapter met everybody's expectations. This chapter is longer than the prologue…I think. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) And about the ending, I know how much readers dislike cliffies, but maybe I should let you guys guess how Natsume meets Mikan again! Whoever guesses close or right will get the next chappie dedicated to them along with a mini-prize of computer chips :D

Well, till the next chapter, Sayonara ~Rainbow-chan


	4. Flight 3 To The Hyuuga Home & Shock

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated: **mainly to jazziscool, she got basically the correct answer for the question I posed at the end of chapter 3, but there are still some parts she didn't guess right, and to Super-Blob08, who guessed slightly right. Your computer chips are in invisible bowls next to your computers while you're reading this, so have fun consuming them while reading this chappie :D (Sorry, that might be a little…lame, LOL) The correct answer will be revealed in the chapters to come, and I'm hoping you guys will all enjoy the story – there is something _bad_ appearing O.O :)

-

**By The Way:**

Everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted this fic so far, thank you! I'm really touched and very encouraged when I read your reviews and see what you guys think of my story! Also, to those who did my poll so far, thanks a million!

Natsume Hyuuga! Yes, you – my male protagonist – happy birthday! (I updated this chappie on November 27)

jazziscool, I'm glad you like how Mikan got weirded out by Natsume and Aoi. I was thinking about how to make my fic a bit different from other stories, and I thought, hey, usually people portray Aoi as a very nice girl. If you read my other fic, Rainbow Emotions, Aoi is trying to *ahem* take revenge on the ESP, so yeah, she's also different there. She'll still be nice and happy here though; I was trying to portray her as the general 'annoying little sister'.

ErzaScarlet14, about your question on whether there's another meeting between the two main protagonists Natsume and Mikan (Your question seems to be referring to them – hope I'm right), yes, they will meet again.

babee-angel, thanks for trying to answer my question in the previous chappie on how you think Natsume and Mikan will meet again :D

chocolate maniac, thanks for thinking the part where Mikan and Aoi are talking via Natsume's phone in Chapter 3 was funny! I was worried it might not be very interesting since most fics generally don't have Mikan thinking Aoi is weird :p (maybe because of how Mikan and Aoi met in the manga) BTW, Aoi is like how she is in the manga, in terms of caring deeply for her brother though. I don't want to change her personality too much.

crimson eyed girl, I know I've already replied to your review question, but I hope it's okay for me to let my other readers know the main characters' ages, in case they are also confused.

-

_**For any of my readers that want to know, the current ages of the main characters are:**_

**Natsume** – 21 (maybe he should be 22 now, since it's his birthday today ahaha, but that would spoil my story line :p)

**Mikan** – 20

**Ruka** – 21

**Luna** – 20/21 ( I told crimson eyed girl that I wasn't sure of Luna's age as this fact is not reported in the manga itself in my review reply to her)

**Hotaru **– 20

**Aoi **– 18 (BTW, if anybody thinks I should make Aoi have a boyfriend or something similar, do tell me. I'll try to see whether I can put it in the story.)

_**That's their ages, I guess, and now it's time for Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy :) By the way, the nurse talking to Hotaru in this chapter, Akatsuki Ayane, is a character I created. She has not appeared in any fics before till now though. She's mainly a secondary character who plays just one role – here, it's the role of the nurse :p **__**Oh yes, the current scenes are from the same night in the last chapter where Mikan got hit by Natsume's Ferrari, until the part that says The Next Day or something like that.**_

-

-

-

_**Flight Three – To The Hyuuga Home And Shock**_

It was now about 5.38 PM in Tokyo, and the sun was slowly setting as night crept in, taking its place as usual.

In Hotaru's apartment, the blinds were drawn across the windows, and unless you were spying on them, you couldn't possibly see the silhouettes of a certain male and female, who were busy making out on Hotaru's lounge chair.

The phone rang. The female tore her lips from the male's, swore with an extremely colourful language and reached for the phone's handset.

'_If this is a false alarm, I swear I'll-' _thought Hotaru, pressing the answer button irritably.

'Hello?' said a very unfamiliar voice. Hotaru hunted through her mind, trying to place the speaker as someone familiar. She failed to do so. This made her crabbier.

Ruka stared at his girlfriend answering the phone. She didn't look happy.

'This is Imai Hotaru speaking,' said Hotaru. 'May I know who is calling?'

'This is Miss Akatsuki Ayane. I'm calling from Alice Hospital, Tokyo.'

'What?'

'Do you know Miss Mikan Sakura?' Hotaru's brows furrowed.

'What's the idiot gone and done now?'

The nurse winced at the word 'idiot'.

'She got into a car accident, Miss Imai. She's fine though. She just broke her left leg-'

'WHAT?'

'Yes, Miss Imai. I'd like you to bring her home now. She's undergone an x-ray already, and the doctors have patched her up.'

'How did she get to the hospital?' asked Hotaru.

'I'm sorry Miss Imai; she doesn't want to tell us.'

'I see. Thank you. I'll be there in a fifteen minutes.' Hotaru hung up. '_Hmm…'_

'What's going on, Hotaru?' asked Ruka.

'Mikan got into a car accident and broke her leg. We have to go fetch your stupid cousin from the hospital now.'

Ruka looked worried. 'I hope she's okay…'

Hotaru grabbed her purse and a set of car keys on the counter. 'Let's go, Nogi.'

She pushed him out of the apartment, locked the door and the two went to the carpark under the apartment block to get Hotaru's car.

'_She better be okay, the baka,'_ thought Hotaru worriedly.

-

-

-

Natsume Hyuuga was very annoyed. Throughout the ten minutes he'd been driving home so far, with another seven minutes to go before he reached home, he'd found that all he could think of was the brunette he'd run over barely twenty minutes ago.

He glanced briefly at his handphone, which was lying on the dashboard. '_The brunette had used it…she had touched it…'_

Natsume caught himself.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ thought the raven-haired guy angrily. He decided to drive faster.

'_Perhaps that will make me stop thinking so much about her…'_

Seven minutes later…

Natsume parked his Ferrari in his family mansion's garage, put the car keys into his suit jacket's pocket along with his handphone and went into the house.

Stepping into the living room, he saw the housemaids, who greeted him politely. They were about to help him with his suit jacket when he was suddenly hit by a soft toy – a teddy bear with a big red bow tie. It bounced off his head and crashed into the wall, then lay on the floor. The maids gasped.

'What the…' thought Natsume. '_It looks familiar…'_

'Isn't that teddy bear…'

Aoi suddenly appeared, wearing a dress. She'd come from the study next to the living room. 'Yes, Brother, that teddy bear was the one Koizumi Luna gave you for your 20th birthday.'

'Aoi-sama, good evening,' greeted the maids. Aoi smiled. 'Please leave us.'

The maids nodded and hurriedly fled to the kitchens.

'What are you doing, Aoi?' asked Natsume, annoyed. 'I thought I told you not to touch my belongings?'

'Sorry, Brother, but since you've broken up with Luna Koizumi already, I thought it's better to get rid of anything that will remind you of her, so I've been clearing your things.'

Natsume looked even more annoyed now. 'I'll do that myself, Aoi.'

'Oh. Okay.'

'By the way, about that girl you helped earlier…'

Natsume glared at her. 'What about her?'

'She seems nice. Most girls; if they got the chance to talk to me, they probably would be sucking up to me, don't you think?'

'So? What's your point?'

Aoi ground her teeth in frustration. She had _very little_ patience when it came to discussing her important older brother's love life, even though Natsume kept saying she had nothing to do with it. Aoi didn't care. So long as it was _her_ brother, in Aoi's point of view, she had something to do with it.

'My point is that maybe you should ask her out. She seems nicer than Luna Koizumi.'

'Yeah, well, Luna _seemed_ nice too, until she got what she wanted from me,' said Natsume bitterly. He hated the feeling of being used.

Aoi sighed. 'Whatevs. Not _all _girls are the same, you know. You really _should_ try this girl. What's her name?'

'I don't know,' replied Natsume while taking off his suit jacket. He placed it on the couch.

'You must know, Brother. Surely you asked? Didn't she say?'

'She said nothing. I only remember what she looks like.'

Aoi's eyes gleamed. 'Ohh…so you can remember her _features_…?'

Natsume didn't trust the gleam in Aoi's eyes for one moment. 'What are you planning?'

'Nothingggg…' sang his annoying sister. It was most aggravating.

Natsume rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, sure, _nothing_. See you.'

He turned and went to his room.

Aoi grinned. She took her own phone out of her dress pocket and went over to the couch, picking up Natsume's suit jacket.

She rifled around in Natsume's suit jacket pockets, before uttering a soft cry of triumph, pulling out Natsume's phone.

She opened his Contacts list. 'I don't believe Brother didn't ask her for her number at least.'

She started scrolling down the long list.

_**~ALL CONTACTS~**_

'**Aoi'**

'**Father'**

'**Mother'**

'**Business Contacts – Smaller Folder'**

'**Ruka'**

'**Luna'**

'**Assistant Kowasabe'**

'**Hotaru Imai'**

_**~END OF LIST~**_

Aoi gasped. Hold on…surely…_Hotaru Imai_ was a _girl's name_ right?

'_Aha! This girl had to be the one Brother helped earlier then!'_

Aoi grinned devilishly and started copying Miss Hotaru Imai's number into her own phone, saving it in her own phone's Contacts list.

'_Brother won't tell me anything about her. I know she seems nice too, but if she turns out to be just like Luna…I can't take any chances,'_ thought a determined Aoi. _'I won't let Brother's feelings be hurt again…'_

She replaced Natsume's phone back in his suit jacket's pocket and went to her own bedroom, thinking hard.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka had reached Alice Hospital. Leaving Hotaru's car in the hospital's basement carpark, they went to the front desk to enquire about Mikan. At the front desk, they were met by the ever-so-polite Miss Ayane, who took them to see Mikan.

The brunette was sitting in a chair in a waiting room. She had a pair of crutches by her side, and her left foot was tightly bound up in bandages, with a metal 'plate' attached to it to help Mikan's foot recover better and to aid her in walking.

'Mikan!'

Hotaru and Ruka rushed towards her. Mikan's eyes lit up.

'Hotaruuu…' she whimpered in joy. She really wanted to hug Hotaru, too bad she couldn't move.

'Are you okay?' asked Ruka concernedly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Good,' said Hotaru, relieved. 'Let's go home.'

'Whose home?'

Hotaru looked annoyed. She started pulling out her Baka Gun.

'Okay! My house!' said a nervous Mikan. 'Thanks for picking me up, you guys.'

'Whatever,' said Hotaru. She picked up Mikan's purse from Mikan's lap. 'Ruka, help her.'

'Sure.'

Ruka hoisted his cousin on one side till she could balance on her crutches, then he let her go. Nurse Ayane bid them goodbye, with one last word.

'Miss Mikan, please come back often for your x-rays scans. We'll have to check on your foot's progress. Your next meeting with the doctor is in three days.'

Mikan grinned. 'Thanks, Miss Ayane! Goodbye.'

Nurse Ayane nodded and left. The trio slowly made their way to Hotaru's car, taking the lift down to the carpark. Mikan had to move slowly because of her crutches.

Ruka drove the car – he'd driven it to the hospital – while Mikan sat at the back with Hotaru.

On the ride to Mikan's house, Hotaru asked Mikan the inevitable question.

'Mikan, how did you get into a car accident?'

'Well. I was going home. Then a Ferrari ran over my leg while I was crossing the street.'

'What!?'

'Who was the driver of the Ferrari?' asked Ruka as he drove the car onto a major expressway.

Mikan looked confused. She tried to remember.

'Well…I know he was a pretty handsome guy…but his attitude is HORRIBLE! With a capital **H**! Hey, I remember his name now; maybe his attitude's why his surname is **H**yuuga! It all fits with his dumb attitude; the pervert… Stupid Natsume Hyuuga…'

Ruka made a noise like he was choking and braked the car suddenly so fast there was a loud screech as Hotaru's car halted in the middle of the busy expressway. The two women in the back shouted as their heads bonked into the headrests of the front seats.

'OOPH! RUKA!'

Cars started honking loudly. Obviously their drivers were angry with Ruka for suddenly stopping.

'Sorry…' said Ruka.

Hotaru, meanwhile, was staring at Mikan, same as Ruka.

Hotaru ordered Ruka to start driving again. Ruka grudgingly consented.

The car started moving again.

Hotaru looked at her confused best friend and asked. 'So the name of the guy who ran you over was Natsume Hyuuga? You sure?'

Mikan nodded firmly. 'Yes!'

Ruka and Hotaru glanced at each other.

'_Talk later,'_ said the message in Hotaru's eyes.

'_Sure,'_ said the message in Ruka's eyes.

When the trio got to Mikan's house – which was a run-down apartment – she had some difficulty getting into the apartment, even though it was on the first floor. Ruka and Hotaru had to literally drag her.

When they were seated in Mikan's living room with the lights on, Ruka suddenly remembered something.

'Hey…'

'What?' asked Mikan.

'Remember what you said before you left Hotaru's house earlier, Mikan?'

Mikan took some time to remember. 'Oh…yes!'

Hotaru smirked. ' 'See you, guys…Come to my house tomorrow, okay guys?' 'she quoted.

'And look,' laughed Ruka, 'we're one day early.'

Mikan smiled.

'Well, Mikan, we gotta go,' said Hotaru. 'We'll come by tomorrow, okay?'

'No problem. Bye, Hotaru. Bye, Ruka.'

'Bye, Mikan,' said Ruka. Hotaru waved, and the couple shut the door behind them.

Outside, the couple got into Hotaru's car. They stared at each other, eyes shining.

'Hotaru, she met Natsume!' hissed Ruka. 'I can't believe it.'

'Nor can I,' admitted the Ice Queen, 'but maybe, _just maybe_, this event proves that those two _might_ be fated for each other…don't you think, Ruka?'

Ruka simply smiled. 'Let's go. Fate works in mysterious ways. Someone told me that before.'

'Yeah, yeah, and I know who said that to you. By the way…'

'Huh?'

'You…wanna spend the night at my house?' Hotaru blushed slightly. 'I-I mean…'

Ruka laughed. 'Sure, Hotaru. But no playing around tonight. We're not ready yet.'

Hotaru gave him a quick peck on the lips. 'I know. Besides, my brother would kill us both if he found out.'

Ruka remembered the first time Hotaru had first introduced him to her family, 1 year ago. He had been invited over for dinner by Hotaru's parents. It had been pure torture for him throughout dinnertime though, as Hotaru's older brother Imai Subaru kept looking at him, as if to ascertain whether he was good enough for his younger sister.

Ruka passed the 'test', anyway. Hotaru's entire family liked him. Subaru had warned Ruka though, that if he dared to sleep with Hotaru before she got married, he would be as good as dead. That's why Ruka tried not to be so intimate with Hotaru; but sometimes he _just_ couldn't help himself. _She was so pretty… _

-

-

-

_The Next Day, Early Morning_

Aboard a commercial flight bound for Narita International Airport, Tokyo, there was a young woman in her early twenties sitting in the business class section.

She had wanted to take the special Flight H1127 because of the privacy it offered from annoying fans, but since she'd missed it the day before, she had had no choice but to take a commercial flight instead, since it was imperative to her that she reach Tokyo soon.

Currently, the fans she was being annoyed on the plane by were two air stewards and an air stewardess. The air stewardess was trying to get her autograph, while the air stewards kept ogling at her body.

The woman snorted, trying to ignore the three people standing next to her seat. They eventually gave up and went away. The platinum-haired woman shuffled uneasily in her seat, thinking hard about her future plans. '_Everything had been so perfect; it had all been going so well, till…_

_Ruka Nogi arrived.'_

The woman growled under her breath. _'A few more days, and that stupid Hyuuga would have proposed to me. Stupid Ruka Nogi. I swear; I will get my revenge on him for ruining my plans…'_

The woman smirked and adjusted the aviator shades that were slipping down the bridge on her long nose.

'_I will definitely get my revenge on you, Nogi, and I will get Natsume back to my side…No one can stop me, or my name's not Luna Koizumi.'_

The plane continued onwards, the twin engines on the plane wings softly humming as it got closer and closer to Tokyo.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ Whew. That was the LONGEST chappie I've ever written so far for this story. I can't believe I managed to type it in one go. Whew… anyways, I hope you guys loved this chapter! BTW, there are some things in the story I put, for a bit of fun…

_**#1:**_ I made the woman in the plane at the end of the story (yes, Miss Luna Koizumi) have a long nose…because? She's someone who lies too much (hehe in this fic, at least. I don't personally hate her). Think of the story of Pinocchio :)

_**#2:**_ Ruka and Hotaru's past (at least, a little of it) was in here, because I was unsure of whether people might ask if Ruka and Hotaru have a deeper past or whatever since they seem quite close (at this current point in time of the fic, they have been dating for a year, it's described in the fic chapter above). Actually, I'm considering making an omake (short story) about the time (described above) when Ruka first meets Hotaru's family. If you guys would like to read it, do tell me, through PMs, reviews or whatever. I'll see whether the response is good enough to do it, otherwise I probably won't bother :| If anyone is curious, Hotaru and Ruka haven't Done It yet. I prefer my story characters to be *ahem* pure…? Hahas hope you readers don't mind.

_**#3:**_ The part about where Aoi throws a teddy bear Luna gave Natsume for his 20th birthday at Natsume himself? It wasn't supposed to be there, but I thought, hey, since it_ is_ Natsume's birthday (LOL, I just realised, I'm posting this about half an hour before November 27 is officially over in my country), so I figured out a way to put it in. hopefully it entertained you guys. Happy birthday once again, Natsume :p

_**#4:**_ About the contacts list in Natsume's phone, Natsume in this fic NEVER gives his phone number out randomly (that's why he was suspicious when Hotaru asked to exchange numbers in chapter 2 of whether she would sell his number – she REALLY wanted to, haha), so he has VERY LITTLE FEMALE contacts in his list. If it's concerning a female contact on business, the woman's name is placed in the **'Business Contacts – Smaller Folder'**. Natsume forgot to shelve Hotaru's contact number in that folder (if you remember their conversation in chapter 2, she said they exchanged numbers purely for business matters) so naturally Aoi thought Hotaru was Mikan! (LOL)

_**#5:**_ I just realized this is my longest author's note ever, LOL. BTW, please try to fill in the poll in my profile page…Anyway, I'm sorry, guys, but I don't think I can update for a bit. Sorry – I'll be *slightly* busy…so… :(

Sayonara till Chapter 5, ~Rainbow-chan


	5. Flight 4 To Revenge & Matchmaking

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** rukaruromancepassion, for all the notes you've given me in your review :) Your review gave me several *ideas* ehehehe :D and sorry, once again, that my comp won't let me type your name out properly, even though you've said before that it's okay :p

-

**By The Way:**

jazziscool, your 'Luna' comment made me smile :) it was really funny! BTW, your guess…on what Aoi will do, surprised me…cause it was actually what I was planning, LOL :D have fun reading it below :)

IceGirl7, thanks for thinking everything in my story connects together :D I'm glad I spent time thinking through the plot first now :)

crimson eyed girl, about your question, yes, Luna arrives in this chapter! And yes, Natsume and Mikan meet AGAIN!

huyutfsakura, your 'beef jerky' comment made me crack up, it's seriously hilarious :D

rukaruromancepassion, thanks for giving your opinion on the 'Aoi's potential boyfriend' thingie :) also, about your 'Why did Hotaru call Ruka Nogi even though he wasn't mad at him' question, Hotaru was too worried about Mikan, so unfortunately for Ruka, Hotaru picked on him :( Thanks also for the 'best chapter' thing! It really made my day – seriously. I don't know what you're thinking about the whole 'Is Luna planning what I think she's planning' thing, but let's see whether your guesses are right as the story progresses ;)

_~Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Also, please try to take the poll on my profile page~_

_**OMAKE #1: Ruka & Hotaru's Past**_** - CURRENT STATUS: **_(as far as I remember, only 2 people have requested for it. If the requests reach at least 10, I'll probably do it :D )~_

_**I hope this chapter is okay. I'm not sure about whether it's good. Well, hope you guys enjoy!**_

-

-

-

_**Flight Four – Revenge And Matchmaking**_

It was 11 AM in the morning and Hotaru Imai was sitting quietly in a chaise lounge, enjoying reading the latest issue of a technological magazine, when her handphone rang.

She sighed and put down the magazine, flipping open the phone and pressing the answer button.

'Hello? This is Imai Hotaru speaking.'

'Ah, Miss Imai!' said a very excited-sounding, feminine voice. Hotaru frowned. She couldn't place the speaker as someone familiar, and it reminded her of yesterday night's incident, when that Miss Ayane whatever had called from the hospital about Mikan.

This made her good mood dissipate.

'I'm so happy to talk to you,' continued the feminine voice. 'My name is Hyuuga Aoi.'

Hotaru's eyes widened. _Hyuuga…?_

'I see. And what business do we have with each other?'

'Are you the girl Hyuuga Natsume, my older brother, brought to the hospital yesterday night?'

Hotaru's eyebrows rose. 'No.'

A gasp was heard on the other end of the line. 'Oh.'

Hotaru was certain she'd detected a hint of disappointment. She smirked, as cogs in her brilliant brain began turning, churning out yet another heinous, possibly blackmailing plan.

'But I _do_ know who the girl was.'

Aoi's voice was excited at once. 'Really? Who's she?'

'She's my best friend.'

There was a dead silence.

'Are you sure? Such a coincidence…' Aoi was doubtful. What were the odds, after all?

Hotaru gritted her teeth. 'Yes, I am certain, Miss Hyuuga. My best friend's name is Miss Sakura Mikan, and she got her foot injured thanks to your brother yesterday night.'

'Oh. Well. Do you think I could meet her?'

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. 'What? Why?'

'Well, for one thing…is Miss Sakura…single?'

Hotaru smirked. 'Yes, she is, and has been her whole life, the baka.'

Aoi was amazed. 'Huh? But my brother told me she was pretty…' This was a complete lie as Natsume had never said that, but Aoi was sure that unless Miss Mikan had been pretty, Natsume would never have remembered her face's features.

'She IS pretty, Miss Aoi. Now. What do you want?'

'My brother's single, and I was considering that perhaps Miss Mikan and Brother could…well…have a little, matchmaking session?'

Hotaru smirked. 'I'll be happy to bring her. But. There is a matter of payment.'

_Imai Hotaru, the blackmailing goddess of the century._ Aoi groaned, remembering what she'd read all about Hotaru on the Internet the night before when she was researching on her.

'How much?' replied Aoi.

'One million yen.'

Aoi gasped. 'What?'

'This is my best friend. She's extremely precious to me. Plus, Hyuuga Natsume owes her that amount of money _at least_ after the accident last night. The money will be given to my best friend. I will not keep it.'

Aoi sighed. 'Very well, Miss Imai. Where shall we hold the matchmaking session?'

Hotaru thought awhile. 'Where do you think would be the best place?'

'Hmm…well, a few weeks ago, I had tea in a nice, quiet café. It's called MoOn Café…'

'What's it like?'

'It's quiet, like I said, and it has a nice ambience. There are hardly any customers depending on the time you go there.'

'When's the best time?'

'About 2-3 PM? It's just before the high tea time in the café. Many people come there then.'

'Well, it's settled, I guess,' said Hotaru. '2 PM at MoOn Café.'

'Of course.'

'See you there, Miss Aoi. By the way, I'd like the money to be in a cheque, passed to me later.'

Aoi sweat dropped. 'Very well. I'll be pleased to meet you later, Miss Imai. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.' Hotaru cut the connection with a smirk. The kitchen door suddenly opened and Ruka popped his head out of the kitchen.

'Mikan's having some trouble trying to get out the juice extractor. She wants to make some juice for us. You want some?'

Hotaru smiled. 'It's fine.'

Ruka and Hotaru were at Mikan's house, like they had promised Mikan the night before.

They hadn't been there for very long though. Hotaru stepped into the kitchen and observed for the billionth time, the peeling wallpaper on the kitchen walls and the smelly connecting toilet.

She smiled to herself. The money Miss Hyuuga Aoi was so nicely 'donating' would be great for refurbishing Mikan's apartment. The four rooms in it – bedroom, kitchen, toilet and living room - were similar in terms of dustiness.

Mikan was trying to bend down slowly in spite of her crutches to open a cupboard on the floor. Hotaru sighed and opened the cupboard instead, retrieving the juice extractor and closing the cupboard.

Mikan sighed and thanked her best friend. 'It's been so hard to move around with my crutches and my leg,' she confessed with a groan, slowly seating herself in a dining table chair.

'I really want to serve you guys instead,' she continued, 'too bad I can't.'

'Never mind,' said Hotaru. 'We can do without juice. Right now, I have something to tell you.'

'Huh?' said Mikan and Ruka. 'Which one of us are you telling something to?' asked Ruka.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'Mikan. Listen, idiot. I've fixed you up for a matchmaking session.'

Mikan and Ruka's jaws dropped.

'What?' Mikan was totally confused, like Ruka.

'I'm serious, you idiots. I'm not joking. Mikan, there's somebody who has arranged the session with me. Her brother is a year older than us, and he'll be your blind date.'

'Right. So I'm supposed to go along…in this situation?' Mikan gestured wildly at her leg and her crutches.

Hotaru sighed. 'Mikan. I know that your foot will pose a difficulty, but I assure you, the person you'll be blind dating won't mind at all.' Mikan looked slightly more convinced now.

'_Obviously, since he's the one who caused her injury in the first place,' _thought Hotaru.

'We'll be leaving, all of us, at 1.30 PM. The blind date starts at 2 PM, in 3 hours' time, and the venue is MoOn Café. Ruka, you'll drive us there in your car. Which, I remember, since I came here using it, is outside Mikan's house.'

Ruka grinned. 'Whatever, I'd like to see who Mikan's blind date is.'

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_ thought Hotaru with a smirk. _'Oh, the irony's getting to me…'_

-

-

-

Koizumi Luna sat inside a taxi bound for the Queens Hotel, one of the most exclusive hotels in Tokyo, her Chanel shades on. She had arrived in Japan about an hour ago at 10 AM, and was now going to check into the hotel room she'd pre-booked beforehand so that she would have a place to stay.

She thought about her family-run restaurant, MoOn Cafe. It'd been ages since she last visited it – about 2 years ago.

'I think I'll go and visit it today,' decided Luna. 'I'll go see Dad and Mom. And the staff.'

She smirked. 'And of course, I'll sit there and relax; planning out my revenge against that stupid Nogi…he'd better watch his back. Anyway, it's a good thing Natsume and Nogi don't know I'm back in Japan yet.'

There was going to be quite a crowd at the café soon. Luna just didn't know it yet.

-

-

-

Natsume Hyuuga was feeling downright pissed. He'd gone to work at 7 AM. That's what he'd done.

And what had happened the past four hours? He hadn't been able to concentrate one bit on his work, and he'd been thinking only of the brunette he'd run over last night.

The brunette.

The brunette.

The brunette.

The brunette….there he was, AGAIN! STILL THINKING ABOUT HER! FOR GOODNESS KNOWS WHY!

Natsume kicked his office wall in frustration and flopped into his chair. Perhaps a nap would suffice in helping him stop thinking about the brunette…

His eyes closed. Then…

His handphone rang. Natsume's eyes shot wide open, and he answered it.

'Hello?'

'Natsume, this is Aoi!'

Natsume sighed. 'What now?'

'I've arranged a matchmaking session for you.'

'WHAT?! HYUUGA AOI!'

'I have parental permission,' Aoi sang down her end of the line, sounding very much like a kid who'd gotten in trouble for skipping school or something and had been excused by her family.

'FATHER AND MOTHER AGREED?! WHAT THE HE-'

'Natsume, get your ass down to this café called MoOn Café by 2 PM. If you don't come, I'll kill you personally. I've wasted a million yen of my own money just for this and I'm spending more, so you better come, or I'll kill you. Bye.' Aoi hang up.

Natsume stared at his phone. 'What the…..Aoi is so doomed. Wait. MoOn Café…? Why does that sounds so familiar?'

Natsume thought awhile, trying to remember. Finally, he realised what MoOn Café meant to him, and his crimson eyes widened upon realization.

_Aoi…had just arranged a matchmaking session for him…in Koizumi Luna's family's café._

'WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!' shouted Natsume in horror, leaping to his feet. This was bad. Very bad indeed. He grabbed his car keys. Better go there before trouble arrived.

-

-

-

_**PLACE:**_**MoOn Café, 1.55 PM**

Aoi and Natsume were sitting next to each other in a 4-person booth. Aoi had explained to Natsume earlier that the girl who was his blind date was being brought by her best friend, who had planned the meeting with her, and that his blind date was called Mikan Sakura.

Natsume had just growled under his breath, his crimson eyes flashing as he stared around at the café from behind his aviator shades. He was very annoyed about being back in the one place where he'd first met Luna, even though Aoi obviously didn't know that, or she would've probably changed the meeting place.

The café was quiet. Apparently Aoi had paid the café manager, this woman called Koizumi Yumiko, a nice sum of money to reserve the entire café from 2 to 3 PM. Thus, the two siblings were the only ones in the place, save for a couple of giggling and blushing café waitresses, who kept glancing at Natsume. The manager had gone out to do something.

'I swear, Aoi, if this blind date goes wrong, you're dead,' muttered Natsume. He was reading the café menu because there was absolutely nothing to do.

'Whatevs, Brother. This girl's really nice. Don't worry.'

'Hn. How can you be so sure? You told me you never even met her. She might be a fan-girl.'

'Oh, she most definitely isn't,' chuckled Aoi. She glanced at her watch. 1. 59 PM and 52 seconds. Nearly time.

The noise of the café's front door opening resounded through the café. Someone came through it.

'Oh,' said Aoi with a smile, looking up from her watch. 'Right on time, Miss Imai…?'

Aoi suddenly gasped, and Natsume's eyes widened in shock when he looked up from the cafe menu he'd been studying.

The woman staring at them in confusion and shock was Koizumi Luna.

-

-

-

Ruka's blue car came to a halt outside MoOn Café at exactly 2 PM. The trio got out, Ruka and Hotaru slowly helping Mikan out of the car.

The two had dressed Mikan in her best for this meeting.

Hotaru noticed a red Ferrari outside the café near Ruka's, along with a hot pink Lamborghini. Her eyebrows rose.

Ruka noticed the two cars, and he got a shock. Those two cars looked super familiar… He realized something, and gulped. _Perhaps…_

Hotaru and Mikan went up to the café's front door and slowly opened it. Ruka hurriedly followed them, and the three of them stepped into the café.

Many people's eyes started widening in shock as the crowd in the café recognized one another.

-

-

-

Natsume was shocked to see Luna. But he was even more shocked to see Imai Hotaru, 'that woman from the plane', the brunette he'd run over the night before, and his so-called best friend, Ruka.

He glanced at Aoi, who was also looking similarly confused. There was a long silence for a few moments, before Mikan finally broke it.

She stared straight at Natsume, recognizing him in an instant.

'YOU'RE THAT PERVERT FROM LAST NIGHT WHO RAN ME OVER!' Her eyes were wide.

Luna glared at her. 'You b*tch, shut up! Natsume's a wonderful driver. How dare you claim he ran you over?'

Mikan rolled her eyes. 'Look at me.'

Luna's eyes widened. 'Oh…wait. You called Natsume a pervert? How dare you!'

Mikan groaned. 'He peeked at my panties.'

Everybody stared at Natsume.

'What?' said the raven-haired guy, annoyed with the sudden attention.

Luna turned to the two confused café waitresses and got them to leave the café.

'What's going on?' asked Aoi.

Natsume stared at Mikan. 'Are you Mikan?'

Mikan groaned. 'Er…yes. Why?'

Natsume's eyes widened. '_You're _my blind date?!'

Mikan's eyes widened now. 'Hotaru, what's going on?'

Natsume looked at Hotaru and saw Ruka next to her. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Ruka.

'What the hell are you doing here?' He grabbed Ruka's collar and pulled Ruka slightly towards him.

Ruka looked uncomfortable. 'Uhhhhh….'

'Hyuuga, please do not touch my boyfriend,' said Hotaru coldly.

Natsume looked surprised.

'What?_ Your_…boyfriend?'

'Yes, _my_ boyfriend of one year, Ruka Nogi. Please remove your hands from his collar.'

Aoi quickly got out of her seat too. 'Wait…Ruka-san, you're dating Miss Imai…so why is Brother so upset?'

'That's because Mr. Ruka kissed me in France and Natsume caught him,' interrupted Luna, who was obviously thinking, _'This is a good way to take my revenge on Nogi!'_

Hotaru snorted and pulled a Slut Gun out of her bag. 'Never thought I'd have to use this.'

She shot it at Luna.

**SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!**

Luna crashed into a wall. She clumsily got up slowly. 'Wha….'

Everybody stared at her.

'You kissed Ruka, not the other way around, b*tch. You kissed my boyfriend. Plus, you told my best friend to shut up when she was telling the truth. You're gonna pay. Since you seem to survive a Slut Gun, you must be a _huge _slut then. Only huge sluts can survive it. Wait, I've invented something to take care of that problem. Where's my Slut Cannon? It fires 3 times the damage of the Slut Gun,' explained Hotaru, digging around in her bag again.

Everybody sweat dropped.

'Ah, there it is.' She aimed it at Luna. 'Say your final prayers and write your will, slut.'

**SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!**

This time, Luna fainted. Everybody ignored her still form on the floor and sat down in chairs. They were all very confused now, and the current situation was going to need some time to talk about.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ Whew, I wrote this out in one go, again! Hope this chappie was good enough for you guys :) Next chappie will see a lot of new developments! Sadly, I probably won't be able to update again for some time, though. Please remember to tell me in either PMs or reviews or whatever if you want the HotaruRuka omake and haven't said so before :)

~Sayonara till the next chappie, Rainbow


	6. Flight 5 To The Next Date?

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** all my reviewers :D BTW, this fic broke my review record :) My last-best ficcie, Alice Princess, didn't have so many reviews, and it only has like, 5.2 chappies, while this one is the sixth chapter of Flight H1127! Thank you, all my readers!

-

**By The Way:**

oO 22 Gr3eN Fir3 BalLz Oo, thanks for telling me you want the HotaruRuka omake. Also, about your other request, I'll try my best to make my chappies longer. I promise! :D

Super-Blob08, your comments made me laugh! You're right; Luna really should move on from Natsume, but unfortunately for her, my ficcie won't be interesting without her, so she'll have to stay as the main antagonist :)

JeZrA-Amutlover110 (anonymous), I will definitely continue Alice Princess! I'm not quite so sure about Crown Princess though; but I'll do my best to try and continue it!

DappleSora, loved your 'unlucky place and unlucky meeting' comments! I'll see whether I can fit the Slut Bazooka in :D Probably I'll be able to!

Everybody who mentioned the Slut Gun in their reviews, I laughed really hard when I read them! I actually thought of it some time ago; but haven't had a chance to write it in a ficcie till now :D

_~Everybody who reviewed so far, thank you guys! I'm really happy :D~_

_**OMAKE #1: Ruka & Hotaru's Past**_** - CURRENT STATUS: **_(So far, 3 people have requested for it. If the requests reach at least 10, I'll probably do it.)~_

_**I have to say something. My largest apologies to you guys if you like reading swear words in fics, but my mom says that unless I don't use swear words, she'll effectively disallow me to use the computer. So, I have to choose between not updating forever and ever and not listening to my mom. Guess what I chose? Enjoy Chapter 6! It took me some time to edit it after what my mom said…sigh…I have a feeling my original plot might not be as good now that I'm not allowed to use any words similar at least to swears…oh well… this is better than nothing.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Flight Five – To The Next Date…?**_

The mood in MoOn Café was eerie. Everybody was totally silent.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Aoi were sitting in plastic chairs around the 4-person booth Aoi and Natsume had been sitting in earlier. Luna's unconscious body was still lying amidst some rubble in the café's back wall.

'Okay, so first of all,' began Hotaru, 'Hyuuga, you seem to think that my boyfriend stole your ex-girlfriend, right?'

Natsume looked a bit shocked. 'Well, yes…but I guess that was till you said he was your boyfriend earlier.'

'Good that you have gotten rid of that mentality,' muttered Hotaru.

'Hey, wait,' said Mikan. 'Hotaru, how come you know Mr. Pervert?' Natsume glared at her.

'I sat next to him on the flight back to Japan from France after my vacation with Ruka.'

Everybody's eyes widened except Natsume's and Hotaru's.

'So you sat next to Brother! But how come he has your number?' asked Aoi.

Natsume glared at Aoi now. 'That reminds me…how come you got to know Imai? And how did you know that I have her number?'

Aoi gulped. 'I…err…sort of…saw her number in your contacts list? It wasn't shelved in the Business Contacts folder, so…'

Natsume was seriously annoyed now. 'Aoi. You are so dead after this.'

Aoi smiled. 'Whatevs.'

Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped.

'Okay,' said Ruka. 'Mikan, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Hyuuga Natsume.'

Mikan glared at Natsume. '_HE_ is your best friend?!'

Ruka sighed. 'Natsume, meet my cousin, Sakura Mikan.'

'HAAAAA?! SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?!' gasped Aoi. 'Wow, so coincidental!'

Natsume rolled his eyes. '_Pleased_ to meet you, Polka Dots… again. By the way, what's today's panties pattern?'

Mikan shrieked loudly and hit him wildly with her purse. Natsume ignored her, while the other 3 shut their ears. Everybody heard a noise after the aftershock of Mikan's screams died down.

'Ehh… what's going on?' said a very bleary Luna. She'd been woken up from her unconscious state by Mikan's screams. She sat up on the floor and rubbed her head. 'Ow… my head…'

Hotaru shot her with a Sleep Gun. Luna started snoring the moment her head hit the floor again. Everybody sweat dropped.

'Good, she's asleep. I won't let her interrupt us.'

Everybody stared at each other. 'Mikan,' said Hotaru finally. 'Meet the girl who helped me plan this matchmaking session – Hyuuga's younger sister, Hyuuga Aoi.'

She gestured at Aoi.

Mikan's eyes widened. 'So you're the girl I spoke to on Pervert's phone last night?'

'Hey! I have a name, you know!' said a very irritated Natsume.

'I have a name too, and I'm going to continue calling you Pervert so long as you call me Polka Dots.'

'Whatever.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Mikan softly, in a tone that suggested she did not quite feel nice to meet Aoi at all.

Aoi shrugged; she'd expected this reaction anyway. _After last night's conversation…_

'Hey, wait…' said Natsume suddenly. 'Imai, you said you planned this thing with my sister… what...? That means _you're_ the best friend of Polka?!'

'Yeah, so?'

'Hn. Nice coincidence.'

'We seem to be having many coincidences,' remarked Ruka.

Heads nodded around the table.

'Why are there so many coincidences? That is the question,' said Hotaru, pulling out some crab sweets to eat. Aoi and Natsume stared at her weird choice of food, then, remembering the Slut Gun, Slut Cannon and Sleep Gun, they decided it was smart to not comment. Ruka and Mikan just ignored her; they were used to this.

'Maybe it's fate,' said Ruka with a grin. 'Fate works in mysterious ways.'

'Is that your new catchphrase, Ruka?' asked Hotaru. 'You said it just last night.'

Ruka blushed. 'Well…'

'Anyway, what do we do now?' asked Mikan. 'We're… still here, the 'matchmaking session' hasn't even begun, which is what I'm here for, and we haven't done anything basically…?'

Natsume smirked. 'So, are you admitting that you're happy to see me here?'

Mikan blushed fiercely and tried to hit him again with her purse. She failed this time, since Natsume ducked. 'OF COURSE NOT, YOU PERVERT!'

The café shook. 'Wow. This place's walls can't stand up to Mikan's screams,' commented Hotaru. 'Let's get out of here and go to my house. No, not my house. Hyuuga's house.'

'Sure,' said Aoi. Her brother had an entirely different take, however.

'No way.'

'Why?' asked Aoi. 'They're my guests, not yours. I promise not to set you up with another girl again if you agree.'

Natsume considered it. 'Very well,' he grumbled. _What did it matter to him that they were coming to his house anyway? Ruka had been there millions of times, and only Polka and Imai hadn't. So what…? Why was he even feeling - okay fine, he'd admit it – nervous?_

'YAY! THANKS, BROTHER!' squealed Aoi. Everybody else sweat dropped and they all filed out of the café, leaving Luna's sleeping body behind. As Hotaru put it, _'Why should we wait for her to wake up?'_

Everybody pretty much agreed with her there, so they all went out.

Outside the café, it was decided that Natsume, who had originally wanted to go back to work, was now forced by Aoi to come with them, so Aoi and Hotaru purposely pushed Mikan, crutches and all, into Natsume's Ferrari. Aoi would drive her own hot pink Lamborghini, while Ruka and Hotaru took Ruka's blue car.

Neither Natsume nor Mikan were pleased with the current situation, but they said nothing. Everybody got into their own cars and started driving.

-

-

-

**SOME TIME LATER…**

'LEMME OUT OF HERE!' screamed Mikan, beating on the car door in a vain attempt to get Natsume to unlock the safety lock on the door. Either that or she _could_ break the window…

Mikan wasn't wearing her seatbelt again because she was, like the previous time she'd sat in Natsume's car, too scared to move her hands. She was now scrabbling about on the leather seats, trying to get out of the Ferrari somehow.

Natsume just ignored her. 'Shut up, Polka. We don't have a choice.'

Mikan slumped down in her seat. 'You're right.'

'Since when did you ever agree with anything I said?' smirked Natsume.

Mikan saw red.

'PERVERT!'

'Oh yes, _Hearts_, we're nearly there. I'm driving at 100 km per hour because I know you're terrified of speed, but the car's still going pretty quickly. If you don't want to die if we get into an accident…'

Mikan nodded. Then she realised something.

'PERVERT! YOU LOOKED AT MY PANTIES!'

Natsume snickered. 'You scrabble about in my car so much that your skirt flew up, so of course I saw it. It was right in my face. Your butt smells, by the way.'

Mikan screamed at him, very red in the face now. 'Y-YOU PERVERT! And, my butt does NOT smell!'

'Hn.'

Mikan didn't say a word for the rest of the journey. She just buckled her seat belt and stared out of the car window.

Natsume didn't like the silence from her. He didn't understand why, but he just had a feeling that he had to tease her, or things would be very boring, not to mention that he somehow wanted to hear her voice all the time, happy and - Wait. What was he thinking?

'_It's just like yesterday night,' _thought Natsume angrily. _'I'm still thinking about her, and I keep glancing at her! She doesn't seem to notice though, but her eyes are such a nice shade of brown…wait. Shut up, mind. Shut up…'_

'_You like her, don't you?'_ taunted back his own mind.

Natsume refused to fall for the bait_. 'Of course not.'_

'_Then why do you keep looking at every single move she makes? Hmm…if that's not love, I don't know what is…'_

Natsume groaned to himself as he realized he's unconsciously stared at her again. _'Ugh…'_

The Hyuuga family mansion came into view, and Natsume pulled his Ferrari into the garage of the mansion, followed by Ruka's car and Aoi's Lamborghini.

Everybody got out except for Mikan, who got some help from Ruka and Hotaru to get out of the car. Watching this scene, Natsume had no idea why his face heated up when he saw her smile dazzlingly and thank Ruka and Hotaru for helping her. He also had no idea at all why exactly did he feel the slightest tinge of – okay, fine, jealousy – when she smiled at Ruka, his best friend and her COUSIN?

Aoi and Hotaru noticed Natsume clench his fingers tightly as if he was reining in something, most likely his emotions. They caught each other's glance and smirked.

'Let's go in,' said Aoi jovially. She opened the main door, and the five of them went inside. They were greeted by the maids, who Aoi once again sent out of the living room, like the night before when she'd spoken to Natsume, except for two of them, who she ordered to bring some drinks.

They all sat down on the living room couch as the two maids brought the five drinks before disappearing.

'Now,' began Aoi, 'I've been thinking about this on our way from the café, but since today's date is obviously ruined, we'll have another date to make up for it!'

Mikan spat out the water she was drinking on the rug. 'Sorry,' she apologized hastily.

Hotaru's eyes glinted. 'That will cost you, Aoi-san.'

'Whatevs, Hotaru-san. How much? I'll add it to the cheque from this morning.'

Hotaru grinned. 'I won't be mean, since today's date was a flop. Let's say… 10 000 yen?'

'Deal.'

Everybody stared at Aoi and Hotaru, beginning to figure things out.

'HOTARU! You sold me for a date?!' gasped Mikan.

'No,' Hotaru hastened to assure Mikan. 'The money is going to be used to refurbish your house.'

'Oh.' Mikan nodded. 'Well, if it's for my house, I won't mind, I guess.'

'I object,' said Natsume firmly.

'But why, Brother?' asked Aoi. 'It's not fair! Mikan-san specially came, and Luna ruined the date! If you're a real gentleman, why don't you make up for it?!'

Natsume snorted. 'I AM a real gentleman.'

Aoi smirked. 'Well then, since you say that, you'll be taking Mikan around on the next date.'

'WHAT?!'

Ruka and Hotaru exchanged looks that said stuff like, 'Aoi is good at blackmailing.'

Mikan stared at her empty glass. 'Well… I don't think I match very well with Mr. Pervert, actually… we keep arguing all the time…'

'_Hasn't she ever heard of the phrase Opposites Attract? Obviously not…'_ thought Aoi.

Natsume smirked. 'First time I heard you say something so smart, Hearts.'

Mikan blushed and looked at the floor. She didn't understand why, but somehow, whenever Natsume Hyuuga annoyed her, she wasn't able to fight back. Normally, she could, but… this guy was strangely different… not to mention that he was kinda handsome…

Mikan sighed. She decided to ignore the fact that she had ever thought he was hot. He might be hot, but his attitude totally sucked.

Everybody else ignored the Hearts comment.

'Where and when's the next date then?' asked Hotaru.

Aoi considered it. 'Mikan-san, what're your plans for the next few days?'

'Just call me plain Mikan. That's fine,' said Mikan with a smile that made Natsume's pulse race… wait. _That had never happened. Never happened…_ Natsume tried to convince himself.

He realized he was beginning to blush, and moved his head downwards so that his bangs would cover his face, in case anybody noticed.

Aoi and Hotaru noticed of course. They snickered. Hotaru pulled out her camera. 'Smile, Hyuuga,' said Hotaru. Natsume glanced up, and the camera flashed.

He glared at her. 'What was that for?'

'Blackmailing,' groaned Ruka. 'I forgot to mention that. Sorry, Natsume.'

'Ugh.'

'What…?' said Mikan, as dense as ever. She hadn't a clue of what was going on. 'Anyway, Aoi-san, I'm pretty much free the next few days. I'm off my job at the newspaper agency for a week so that my foot can heal. But I have a doctor's appointment about my leg in two days' time.'

'Oh. That won't be a problem…right?' asked Aoi. 'Why don't we have the date after your doctor's appointment, then? Brother can pick you up from the hospital. Right, Brother?'

Natsume glared at her, and finally relented. 'Fine. This better be the last time,' he grumbled.

'_Let's see whether it really will be the last time,' _thought Hotaru with a smirk.

'Where is the date anyway?' asked Ruka inquiringly.

'I know!' said Aoi excitedly. 'Let's go to the new theme park that opened last month! It's called Queens Park, right?'

Ruka nodded. 'Wait. Aoi-chan, why did you say _'Let's go'_? You're coming?'

Aoi smirked. 'Of course. And I bet anything you will come too, with Hotaru-san.'

Hotaru nodded. 'Smart of you to figure that out. Well, it's all settled then. Mikan's appointment with her doctor ends at 1 PM, so we'll all go together then.'

Natsume simply grunted. He wasn't very thrilled at the idea of the theme park, actually, but since Aoi, Imai and Ruka would be there too… he had no choice but to agree silently.

'I think we should go now,' said Mikan uncomfortably. 'Thanks for having us.'

'Hn.'

'Bye, Mikan! Bye, Ruka-san! And bye, Hotaru-san… oh yes, your money…'

Aoi pulled a cheque book out of her bag and wrote down _'1 010 000 YEN to Imai Hotaru'_ on a cheque, signed he name and gave Hotaru the cheque. 'There.'

'Thank you, Aoi. See you and Hyuuga in two days. Oh yes. Hyuuga. Please pick Mikan up from the hospital.'

'… Whatever.'

'Goodbye,' said Mikan nervously. She got up onto her crutches and the trio left the Hyuuga home.

'Well, what did you think of Mikan?' asked Aoi excitedly when the main doors had shut.

'She's really weird. She actually lets people see her panties, and she wears panties for little girls! At her age! She really is weird…'

Aoi chuckled. 'Well, Brother, I sincerely hope that over time, your impression of her will change… she really is nice.'

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ This chappie was as long as I could make it, I guess. It WAS a teeny little longer, but my mom…well…ah, never mind :p Don't blame her. You guys can probably tell what I'm really trying to say right? Once again, I'm really sorry to those who like reading profanities in my stories – I can't write about profanities anymore… wait.

Suddenly I'm feeling a little sad… maybe it's because what my mom said to me? Hmm… but anyway, like I said, please don't blame her or anything if you're upset. I mean, she IS my mom no matter what :p and I HAVE to obey her in this kind of situation where she threatened to end my FFN career (**AHHHH, I'D DIE IF THAT HAPPENED!** *freaks out*) or you guys won't get to read future chappies and all the promises I've made you readers will go down the drain… My mom's not evil, though. Please understand that :| She CAN be nice. She just hates me using profanities…LOL…oh well…

……….

………………..

…………………………….

………………………………………..

I suddenly feel really bad about all this *goes and crawls into a corner to hide with a sad mood* ahhhhh…. I might not be able to update for awhile… I need to think of a way to type the rest of the story without the use of profanities… BTW, anyone who wants to do the poll in my profile, please do so!

_Also, I'll just hint here that there may be a little __**'surprise'**__ in the next chappie - that's something that just made my spirits lift – YAY! :D Also, there's __**something**__ in this chapter that will become another problem for Mikan, Natsume, Aoi, Hotaru and Ruka – they just haven't realized it yet. If anybody can tell me what it is, the next chappie will be dedicated to you :) LOL I sound like a game host or something – HAHAHA! Oh good, my spirit's a little happier now :D_

~Sayonara till Chapter 7, Rainbow-chan


	7. Flight 6 To Queens Park & The Hijiris

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** chrisca123456789 and jazziscool, for trying to guess what the problems are that the gang will face in this chappie :D chrisca123456789, you'll see the problems in this chappie :) jazziscool, Luna WILL be a problem here! As for your other guess, Mikan won't be going on rides or stuff like that. She'll just be forced to hang around with Mr. Pervert :D

-

**By The Way:**

Lanel, thank you for reading my story! Yes, Luna is in this chappie! And, I was really happy to know that I made at least one of my readers have to 'expect the unexpected', if I can quote what you said :) You're right; Aoi does smirk a lot in Chapter 6. This is because she was planning very diabolical things, like…HEHEHEHE. Oh yes, somebody OR something *hint hint* WILL definitely appear from certain characters' lives in this chapter, but I sadly may not be able to fit many of the original GA crew in this ficcie. I'll do my best on that front, but sadly again I may not be able to keep my promises. So, to keep you happy at least (I hope :D), there IS one original GA crew charcter in this chappie!

xxliyoraxx, thank you for thinking so well of my story! I'm really happy – LOL, I just realised that there aren't that many words that I can use to express how happy I am, hahas – and I'm delighted!

JeZrA-Amutlover110 (anonymous), Aoi is 18 in this fic so yes, she can drive. And, I put anonymous next to your name whenever I write a reply in chapters to your questions, because, no offence, you ARE technically an anonymous reviewer, since you don't have a FFN account that I know of… I'm sorry if you feel offended in any way, or if you don't like the anonymous I put next to your name, please tell me, and if I need to reply to your questions again in future, I won't put it there. And about your Alice Princess comment, thanks! :D

chocolate maniac, I love your 'blackmailing' comment! But please don't blackmail me *crawls into a corner to hide from you – hahas!* I usually manage to update earlier than I myself expected, because of certain lucky circumstances :D

Anybody who encouraged me that I can definitely write the rest of my story without profanities, thank you guys! I'm really relieved! _**Also, chapter 1 (the prologue) to chapter 5 will be undegoing major revisions slowly so that I can fix the 'profanity' stuff in those chappies. Please bear with me, and do read them if you want when the revisions are complete! I'll tell you guys in every new chappie when a chapter is fixed so that you guys can go and re-read it.**_

_~To everyone who reviewed, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Actually, I must admit that this ficcie is my best one yet; but I guess I couldn't have made it so far without everybody's encouragement! For those who just read my story but don't review, I'm still very thankful to you! And to those who favourited or story alerted Flight H1127, I'm mega-grateful to you, and I'll say a very heartfelt THANK YOU! Anyways, so LOL, I just realised I've thanked everybody, hahas! Well, I'm really overwhelmed by the support :D So please continue to support Flight H1127! I have several serious things in this chappie that hopefully you guys will be interested to know about! Enjoy Chapter 7, everyone!~_

-

-

-

_**Flight Six – To Queens Park And The Hijiri Family**_

**TWO DAYS LATER**

'Sakura-san, your foot is doing better than I expected!' said Mikan's doctor with a smile.

Mikan's face lit up. 'Seriously?! Oh thank you, Doctor!'

The doctor shrugged, even though he continued to smile. 'You're smart to have rested it. It's all what you did. I just advised you. Now, Miss Imai says you have to leave now? Well, goodbye then. Your next meeting with me will be…hmm…lemme see…ah, in 5 days' time? The meeting will be then – is it fine with you?'

Mikan nodded. 'Thanks, doctor! Goodbye!'

Standing beside Mikan who was sitting down, Hotaru simply smirked. 'Goodbye, Doctor-san.'

The doctor nodded back and the two left his office.

'Well, baka, you are lucky,' commented Hotaru dryly, thinking of today's date as the two best friends walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

'Eh?'

Hotaru glared at her. 'Still can't guess what I'm driving at. Forget it.'

'Oh, okay,' said a confused Mikan.

The two arrived at the waiting room, where Natsume, Ruka and Aoi were waiting, dressed casually just like Hotaru. Aoi grinned and glanced at Natsume as soon as he spotted Mikan.

Natsume nearly gasped.

Mikan was dressed way too nicely for somebody simply going to a amusement park. She was even wearing a dress! A polka-dotted dress, mind you. Actually, she was the only one wearing a dress or skirt – everybody else was wearing shorts.

'Why are you wearing a dress when we're going to an amusement park?' Natsume demanded to know.

Mikan stared at the floor. 'Well…Hotaru and Aoi said that…'

Natsume glanced at Aoi and Hotaru. 'What did they say?'

'We said that since her foot's injured, she obviously CAN'T ride anything, so she'll simply be going around the park with you taking in the sights,' interrupted Aoi.

Natsume glared at her now. 'AOI!'

'Teehee…'

Natsume rolled his eyes. 'Pray tell, why are you laughing?'

'Well…' said Hotaru with a smirk. 'I want to go on the rides with Ruka alone. We seriously need some couple time – we haven't had it recently, no thanks to Miss Baka. And, Aoi said she wants to go on the rides by herself.'

'HEY!' said Mikan in astonishment. 'Whaddaya mean, it's MY fault you haven't been spending much time with Ruka?'

'You had to see Hyuuga right? That wasted a lot of time. I'm not even counting the night you got your foot injured and we had to pick you up from the hospital…'

Mikan shut up.

'Let's go,' said Aoi hastily. A black storm cloud was over Natsume, a very uncomfortable atmosphere by Mikan, and Ruka was apparently a bit embarassed after what Hotaru had just said.

Everybody went outside to the hospital. 'It's now 1.10 PM,' said Mikan. 'Do we eat lunch first or what?'

'Baka,' said Hotaru, 'if we eat first, we'll vomit on the rides.'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry.'

'Whatevs.'

Everybody piled into the three cars the same way they'd gotten to the Hyuuga home two days ago – Mikan and Natsume (forced) in Natsume's Ferarri, Aoi in her Lamborghini and Ruka with Hotaru in Ruka's car.

Soon, they were driving uptown to where Queens Park was.

Queens Park, like Aoi had said before, had just recently opened in Tokyo. It was full of killer fun rides and had a lot of entertainment. Seeing as it was currently the beginning of October, there was a cool wind in the weather – perfect for going to amusement parks!

Some time later, the gang arrived at Queens Park.

'Wow, look at the hotel next to it! It's the Queens Hotel, right? The developers of the hotel and the amusement park are the same, right? That's why they're called the same name…' said Mikan excitedly.

Natsume rolled his eyes. 'Hn.'

The three cars parked in the Queens Hotel's car park and everybody got out.

Natsume was forced to be 'gentlemanly' and help Mikan out of the car. He was blackmailed by Hotaru next with the photo she'd taken of him two days ago to accompany Mikan for the rest of the date. Apparently, he also had to help Mikan and be as 'gentlemanly' as possible.

Natsume nearly threw up at the thought of actually helping a weird girl like Mikan Sakura. _Or perhaps_, he mused, _it was because he'd been betrayed before by Luna, and it was making him have trouble trying to trust other women again besides Aoi and his mother?_

_Hmm…_

Natsume cleared such thoughts from his mind as the lift doors opened onto the lobby on the first floor and the gang started walking through the hotel's lobby to go outside, where the amusement park was. He smirked and decided to subtly slip his arm around Little-Miss-Dense Mikan, hoping she wouldn't notice. Well, she _was_ too obsessed with the decorations in the hotel lobby to realise, surely?

Everybody else smirked, seeing what Natsume had just done. Natsume just smirked back.

-

-

-

Luna had just finished having her breakfast in the Queens Hotel's first-floor restaurant. She was wearing shades and a beanie hat to cover her head, which had a huge bruise from Hotaru's Guns. She came out and stopped short. She could not believe her eyes.

'What on earth?!'

Walking out of the hotel lobby through the revolving main doors was Natsume Hyuuga, with the other 3 people she'd seen with him in her family café, along with that little nasty sister of his!

The 5 all wore shades except for the girl in the dress, who, Luna noted with sudden jealousy, was actually being helped by Natsume! She started hyperventilating due to the fact that she was extremely possessive when it came to Natsume, even though the latter had already clearly broken up with her.

Poor Luna seemed to have forgotten that one little, but important, fact.

Then, Luna stopped hyperventilating when she realised that…

That girl in the dress was injured.

Luna thought that Natsume was only doing the right thing as a gentleman to help an injured lady, but she continued hyperventilating again upon realisation that Natsume actually appeared to be _sort of_ hugging the girl.

Luna's eyes weren't playing jokes on her, right?

Angry, she hurried outside after the five others, who had started walking to the amusement park. She thought she was close enough to avoid being spotted and realised who the girl in the dress was.

She was the one who had been Natsume's apparent blind date in MoOn Café!

Luna felt jealous. She was sure that she clearly saw Natsume hugging her! What was her name now… wait…

Oh, right.

Mikan something. Luna knew she'd only heard Mikan's first name. she didn't know her surname. Well, that would be easy to find out, surely, since she was such a big celebrity?

Luna smirked as a plan started forming in her head. She rooted in her purse for her phone. Finding it, she dialled a number as she watched the 5 purchase tickets and enter the amusement park.

'Hello? Yumiko?'

Koizumi Yumiko was Luna's half-sister on their father's side, and her 'manager'. She was also the manager of MoOn Café.

Luna bought a ticket for herself and went inside the park as well while talking to the person on the other end of the line.

'Yes?' replied Yumiko. 'What?'

'You know my boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga, right?' Luna said in a sweet, sugary tone. 'Well, recently he's been hanging around a certain woman called Mikan, about 20 or 21. Find out what you can about her immediately. I need to know in ten minutes, max. Move it, you heard me? Find out Miss Mikan's every weakness.'

'Y-Yes, Luna! Immediately. Bye.'

Yumiko hung up with a shiver. _Oh man. Yet another woman who Luna was getting rid of…_

On Luna's side, she smirked as she traced the park armband on her hand idly, following the group discreetly.

'_I will eliminate all women that can possibly steal Natsume from me, and you, Miss Mikan whatever, are NOT an exception, or my name's not Luna Koizumi.'_

What, Luna, is that your catchphrase or something? _'Or my name's not Luna Koizumi?'_

-

-

-

About 20 metres away from Luna, Hotaru paused suddenly and stopped. Everybody stared at her.

'Why did you stop, Hotaru?' asked Ruka.

'I sense someone following us,' said Hotaru brusquely. 'Now would be a good time to disperse. Ruka, we'll go this way. Aoi, you go that way. Hyuuga and Mikan, you go back to the park entrance.'

'HAAH?! We just came from there,' said Mikan.

'Baka. Hyuuga and Mikan, since you are so free and don't have to go on rides, you two will go and try to see who is following us. Aoi's route will take her back here after awhile, so she'll see from a distance whether there are any suspicious people. Once she's done, she'll call your phone, Hyuuga. You don't pick up. Then, Aoi will leave and go have fun. Understood, everybody? Now move it! Oh, but wait, Mikan and Aoi, you two will update Ruka and I. Mikan, you'll call Ruka. Aoi, you'll call me. Let's go.'

Hotaru marched down Route #1 with Ruka. Everybody sweat dropped except a annoyed Natsume. Aoi went off down Route #2 with a grin, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone. They stared at each other and went back to the park's entrance but not leaving the park, sitting down at a bench there.

There was a silence until Natsume broke it.

'Who do you think is spying on us, Polka?'

'I dunno.'

'Hmm…'

Meanwhile, Luna was very confused over why the group suddenly broke up. Of course, she immediately followed Natsume and Mikan, staying as hidden as possible in the large crowd. She was getting more and more jealous by the minute.

Just then, her cell rang. She picked it up, and what she heard from Yumiko made her grin.

Wonderful.

'Thank you, Yumiko. Goodbye.'

Luna hung up and looked wildly about for a gift shop.

'_Surely there has to be one here in the amusement park?'_

She spotted one nearby, and rushed towards it with a smirk. Perfect.

Luna stepped inside the shop, people looking at her annoyed since her high heels were making a lot of noise.

She ignored the stares that mostly became wolfwhistles and rolled her eyes, heading straight for the soft toy corner.

'_Where is it?'_ thought Luna furiously.

'_Oh, there!'_

Luna rushed towards the soft toy rabbits. She picked a snow-white plush toy rabbit up.

Great!

Luna paid for it and quickly went outside with it. She happened to see a little boy about 3 or 4 years old staring wistfully at the soft toys through the gift shop's glass window and smirked. He was alone.

This was getting better by the second.

'Little boy?' she called slowly. The boy turned around. 'Huh?'

'Where are your parents?'

Two adults suddenly came up with some ice cream. 'Excuse me,' said the male immediately.

'Why are you talking to my son?' said the guy, who was obviously Little Boy's father.

Luna smiled. She took off her shades. 'Do you guys know me?'

The female, obviously Little Boy's mother gasped. 'Y-You're the famous Koizumi Luna,' she said softly.

'You're right. I have a small…favour to ask of you,' said Luna as she put her shades back on.

'Anything,' said the star-struck parents, now-forgotten ice cream melting in their hands. The little boy just stared at the rabbit Luna was carrying wistfully. Luna noticed that and smirked again.

'Listen, I'll pay you handsomely for this if you do it right. You two see that guy in shades and the girl in the dress on the bench next to him over there? I need you to get your son to….……'

-

-

-

Mikan and Natsume were annoyed. The wind was getting colder slowly, and it had already been 20 minutes since they started sitting at the bench.

Girls passing kept nudging each other with giggles as they glanced at Natsume, even though he was wearing shades. This annoyed him further.

As for Mikan, guys kept staring at her, since even though she was injured, she still was very beautiful, a fact Natsume was forced to admit. She was however, totally oblivious to the stares.

Now, there was a huge crowd staring at them.

Natsume's cellphone trilled gently. _Aoi's signal._

Natsume ignored his phone and deleted the 'Missed Call' message. Then, another message popped up.

'_**Aoi here. Meet u 2 wher we dispersed :D Cya!'**_

Natsume snorted.

'Let's go then,' said Mikan. 'Aoi's already done. Maybe whoever it was that was following us has gone.'

'Maybe. Let's go look for the rest.'

Natsume stood up and offered his hand to Mikan, who took it and slowly got up on her crutches.

The crowd groaned. The two were leaving. The crowd slowly dispersed with a sigh.

While the two made their way towards where they had dispersed to look for Aoi, Luna was done explaining her plan to the family of three, who were called the Hijiris.

Youichi Hijiri, the 3 year old boy, was given the soft toy rabbit. He smiled and thanked Luna.

'Be a good boy, do the job right and you can keep it forever,' said Luna. This spurred Youichi on, of course.

His parents went some way away with the ice-cream they'd bought earlier, while Luna watched from a distance.

Youichi saw Mikan and Natsume approaching, and he started calling out 'Mommy! Daddy!'

Natsume and Mikan couldn't help noticing him. Mikan, being kind, went over. Natsume followed.

'What's happened? Are you lost?' she asked kindly in a soft voice.

'Yes,' said Youichi sadly. Just then, Mikan spotted the toy rabbit in his arms. She gasped and her face turned pale.

'Mikan? You okay?' asked a concerned Natsume.

Mikan fainted.

'Hey, what-?!' gasped Natsume as Mikan collapsed into his arms, unconscious.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, yay! This chappie's done! Like I promised you, crimson eyed girl, and all my other readers; **YOUICHI**'s here! LOL, he's the one I was talking about above at the beginning of my chappie when I said a original GA crew member was appearing :D I tried my best to make him just like how he is in the manga (you know, loves soft toys like bear or whatever, cute, 3-4 years old :D). Hope you guys liked this chappie! Yeah, I know you guys must hate the cliffie, but..well… I'll warn you guys, something about Mikan's past will come out in the next chappie! Anyway, I dunno when I'll update again, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

~Sayonara till Chapter 8, Rainbow


	8. Flight 7 To The Hospital Again?

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** all my readers :D I hope you guys are liking Flight H1127!

-

**By The Way:**

Lanel, thanks for your review! Hahahas, I was really happy when I read it! Yes, Mikan fainted because she remembered something in her past. For your other guess, as much as I would like Jin-jin to be here, sadly I don't think I can put him :(

kinpatsu no ma-chan, thank you for what you said about my writing style :D I'm trying to make Flight H1127 both funny and sad; I guess that's why the genres this story are categorized in are 'Romance & Hurt/Comfort' :)

Wyntta, about the 'giant alien bunny rabbits'? Hahas! That's really funny! Mikan getting kidnapped by them is a funny yet interesting thought :D

huyutfsakura, about your question, yes, the bunny rabbit scared Mikan. BTW, in this fic Luna wants Natsume for his money, but I'm considering whether I should make her really love him… hmm…

greentulip, wouldn't you like to know what Luna's half-sister told her? Hahas; that's for the readers to find out as the story progresses :D But please trust me, hints about what Luna's half-sister told Luna will appear from time to time!

TheBlackSwallow, your guesses surprised me. Totally, because… you were right on the dot! About Mikan having a bad childhood experience with rabbits, I mean. Your other guess made me laugh a whole lot :D

_**~Okay, guys; from now onwards, if you were thinking that Flight H1127 is a funny-type story, no it isn't. That's why my story is classified as 'Romance / Hurt & Comfort' like I told **__**kinpatsu no ma-chan**__** above. The story's dark side is appearing, along with a whole crew of totally new characters I've created. I'll leave it to you guys to unravel the mysteries of the Yukihira family, and Mikan's heartbreaking past, as you read. The chapters that will follow this are hopefully full of suspense, and I hope you guys enjoy reading Chapter 8 of my ficcie! Oh, BTW, I think I may change the summary. I'm thinking about it.~**_

-

-

-

_**Flight Seven – To the Hospital… Again?!**_

Natsume Hyuuga stared confusedly down at the brunette in his arms. A crowd started to gather.

The little boy carrying the toy plush rabbit looked startled, as if he was about to burst into tears.

Natsume didn't know what to do. He was stuck with Mikan, and she was unconscious.

Just then, a couple rushed up and introduced themselves hastily.

'Hello, sir,' said the man nervously to Natsume, who narrowed his eyes.

'Daddy!' cried the little boy and he rushed over. The couple, obviously his parents gave him a hug.

'What's going on?' asked Natsume suspiciously.

'Oh, nothing, sir,' said the little boy's mother hastily.

'Our son got lost. Thank you for looking for him. Well, bye!' said the father quickly, herding his son and wife as fast as he could away from Natsume.

The Hyuuga was left alone with the crowd and Unconscious Mikan.

He snorted. 'Hn.'

Just then, Aoi, Hotaru and Ruka rushed up to them, barreling through the crowd. Well, Aoi barreled through with polite excuses just like Ruka; Hotaru just used a Crowd-Dispersion Gun to clear everybody.

**LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!**

The crowd disappeared.

Everybody sweat dropped.

Hotaru ignored them. She ran over to Natsume.

'What happened to the baka?' she asked, eyes narrowed dangerously. 'I thought I told you to take care of her from the beginning of the date?!'

'I didn't do anything!' Natsume defended himself, annoyed.

'What happened then?' asked Ruka calmly.

'Well, we got Aoi's text message. We were going back and then there was this 3 or 4 year old boy who was apparently lost. So Mi-Polka went over, and then when she saw the toy rabbit in the kid's arms, she just fainted.'

Natsume hastily looked at the ground, thinking, _'Ugh! I nearly said Polka's real name...'_

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other.

'Oh no,' murmured Hotaru worrriedly.

'What's going on now?' asked Aoi. 'Do we take Mikan to the hospital?'

'Yes,' said Hotaru shortly. 'Let's move it.'

The four plus the unconscious-Mikan-who-was-being-carried-in-Natsume's-arms-bridal – style went out of the amusement park quickly, and they all headed to the Queens Hotel's carpark to get their cars.

Mikan was placed in Ruka's car this time because of the backseat. Hotaru and Ruka sat in front. Aoi and Natsume drove their own cars.

While driving downtown back to the hospital, Ruka and Hotaru were mostly silent. They were basically thinking the same thing, that…

_The things from Mikan's sad childhood that she'd worked so hard to forget had re-appeared._

-

_**SOMEONE'S DREAM**_

'_Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, where are you guys?!' cried a little girl with brunette hair. She was about four._

_The brunette looked about her carefully, worried. 'Ah…'_

_She was playing Hide-And-Seek with Hotaru and Ruka-pyon in the forest next to Hotaru's house in the countryside, and the sky was getting dark._

'_Hotau-chan, Ruka-pyon! We have to go back for dinner already!' called the brunette as she looked about for her cousin and best friend._

_Just then, two children, a boy and a girl Mikan's age, appeared. 'You baka,' muttered the amethyst-eyed girl._

_The cerulean-eyed boy, who carried a rabbit in his arms, just laughed. 'Mikan-chan, you're as bad as finding us as ever!'_

'_We waited a whole hour for you to find us,' said Hotaru, glaring at her best friend, who hurriedly backed away._

'_Sorry, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon,' said Mikan, hanging her head in shame._

'_Never mind,' said Hotaru with a sigh. 'However, the next time you take so long to find us, you're gonna get hit with the Baka Gun again. We'll play again, except in the house, after dinner.'_

'_Okay!' said Mikan delightedly._

'_By the way, your uncle's eating dinner tonight with us,' said Ruka as the trio started walking back to Hotaru's house. They still weren't out of the forest yet, though._

_Mikan's eyes lit up. 'REALLY?! UNCLE KAZU CAME?!'_

'_SSSHHH!!!!!!!!' hissed Hotaru, preparing her Baka Gun in readiness for possible danger as her eyes swept the area._

'_Oh, right… Sorry.'_

'_You don't want your uncle to be discovered, do you? Baka.'_

'_Sorry again.'_

'_Quick, we'd better go,' said Ruka hastily. 'Usagi-chan is very uncomfortable to hold suddenly, and you guys know that whenever this happens, there's danger nearby.'_

'_Yeah, yeah!' said Mikan, agreeing with all her heart, as the trio quickened their footsteps and rushed towards the house in the near distance._

-

-

-

Mikan gasped and her hazel eyes flew open. She realised her vision was blurry, but it was rapidly clearing.

Bright, white light struck her. Senses tingling, she sat up.

'Good, the patient's awake. Good; since she's already been unconscious for 2 hours,' said a doctor.

Mikan looked around and realised three things.

One, she was in a hospital ward, sitting up on a bed with a doctor and a nurse nearby.

Two, Aoi, Hotaru, Ruka and even Mr. Pervert were with her in the ward.

Three, the moment she'd woken up, the other 4 had rushed forward.

'Mikan, are you okay?' asked Hotaru.

'Uhh… yeah…'

The doctor suddenly spoke, while showing everybody some files. 'About Miss Yuki-Sakura's previous 'state of mental health report', what-'

Hotaru quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, to the amazement of Aoi, Natsume and the nurse. She ignored them and proceeded to drag the doctor and his files out of the room.

The nurse stared at Hotaru, Doctor Tsukono and Mikan, seemingly confused. Then, she left the room silently, thinking about something, apparently.

Mikan closed her eyes. _'Oh no,' _she thought despairingly. Her secret… her secret!

'What?' said Aoi. 'Mikan, what's the doctor talking about?'

'Yeah; and why did you faint when you saw the toy rabbit that kid was carrying?' asked Natsume.

Ruka gulped, and Mikan turned pale. 'Ah…'

'Err… I think Mikan's tired,' interrupted Ruka hurriedly, trying to improvise. 'Let's leave first. We can ask her questions later.'

'…' went Natsume.

'Well, okay; get some rest, Mikan. See you later,' said an unconvinced Aoi.

Mikan nodded, and Natsume and Aoi spotted a glance she shot at Ruka. It was glance full of expressed thanks.

'…' went the two siblings before Ruka pushed them out, shutting the door behind the 3 of them.

'What's going on?' Natsume demanded to know.

'Hotaru and you are behaving suspiciously,' said Aoi unhappily. 'What's so secret that you can't tell us?'

Ruka groaned. 'Hotaru might kill me if I told you.'

'Yes, I would kill you,' said Hotaru suddenly, appearing with the files the doctor had been carrying in her arms.

'Unfortunately, they know too much. We'll tell you a bit for now…' said Hotaru.

-

-

-

Luna was very pleased with the results of her little plan. Miss Mikan was going down sooner or later.

She sat on a couch in her hotel room, sipping on a glass of wine. It had been three hours since the 5 people she'd been following had left the amusement park.

She'd paid the Hijiris a half a million yen for the job well done.

'Now, what's next on my list?' thought Luna as she consulted the list she'd made on a piece of notepaper.

_**~Revenge Plans~**_

_**(#1: Get rid of Sakura Mikan.)**_

_**(#2: Get my revenge on Nogi Ruka.)**_

_**(#3: Get back at Imai Hotaru for the injuries her guns inflicted on me.)**_

_**(#4: Convince Natsume to return to my side.)**_

_**(#5: Get Natsume to propose to me.)**_

_**(#6: Go for some retail therapy and have some fun.)**_

Luna smirked and put a big tick at _**#1**_. 'I'm sure I'm done with Miss Mikan! Now, for Mr. Ruka… hmm… what should I do?'

Luna thought for awhile before she got an idea. 'Aha, perfect! This way, I can get back at both Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru at the same time – then I'd be killing two birds with one stone!'

She cancelled out _**#2**_ and _**#3**_, and wrote _**#7**_ after _**#6**_. Then, she wrote something after the _**#7**_.

_**(#7: Break Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru up.)**_

-

-

-

'So Polka's actually afraid of rabbits, and she faints when she sees one, even if it's fake?' asked Natsume incredulously.

'Well, you can say that,' said Hotaru. 'There's actually a reason to Mikan's fear, and Mikan's past is worse than you think.'

'Naturally it'll be worse than we think, since Ruka and you didn't tell us anything so far except that Mikan's afraid of rabbits,' said Aoi wryly. 'But I guess that's better than nothing.'

'Smart choice of words,' said Hotaru.

'Hotaru, should I tell them why Mikan's scared of rabbits?'

'No, because Mikan told us not to tell anybody more than this.'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry, you guys.'

'That's fine,' said Natsume, rolling his eyes. 'I don't wanna know a thing about Polka's affairs.'

'_You totally wanna know,'_ thought Ruka, Aoi and Hotaru, each rolling eyes as well.

Natsume ignored them.

'Let's go home, Aoi. Actually, I'm beginning to wonder when I can have a date with Polka that doesn't become ruined…'

Hotaru's eyes glinted. 'Oh, Hyuuga, so you actually DO want to have a nice date with Mikan?'

Natsume groaned. 'Of course not,' he lied. 'She's a baka.'

'Yeah, yeah, so you say,' teased Aoi.

Ruka just grinned. 'Bye, Natsume and Aoi.'

'Bye.'

'Hn.'

-

-

-

Ruka and Hotaru were quietly talking in Mikan's hospital ward, thinking that Mikan was sleeping.

In truth, Mikan's eyes were shut, but she was still 100 percent awake. Her body was facing the two huddled in the corner talking.

'Hotaru, I feel bad about lying to Natsume and Aoi…' whispered Ruka.

'What they don't know won't hurt Mikan then. She can't let her family – oh, sorry – _ex-family_ know she's still alive. If they do… you know what'll happen right? And I can tell Mikan's already feeling so guilty over the death of her uncle though she's never mentioned it to us; and he was her favourite uncle…'

'You're right, Hotaru. Poor Mikan; becoming an orphan when she was so young, and then her ex-family just disowning her like that…'

'Sssh, Ruka! You don't know who's listening; and this secret is supposed to be kept secret! That's why it's called a secret.'

'Anyway, we're lucky the Hyuuga siblings forgot to continue asking us about what the doctor was saying earlier…'

'Oh yeah, what happened?' asked Ruka curiously.

'He told me that there's a possibility that Mikan may become depressed again…'

'What?!'

'Doctor Tsukono said that because Mikan saw a rabbit again after so long, seeing it might have caused the memories she's forced herself to forget to resurface,' explained Hotaru.

'Oh no.'

Lying in her bed, Mikan slowly rolled her body to face the other side. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting the pillows and sheets.

'_Dad and Mom… I'm so sorry… you two would've been alive if it weren't because of me…'_

Mikan fought to keep her emotions from going haywire. It was difficult, but she had to do so, otherwise…

'_I don't want to go through depression ever again…'_

-

-

-

'What did you just say, Itsumi? Mikan's alive?'

'Yes, Father. She's staying in a ward at the hospital I'm working in. In fact, I'm her nurse.'

The old man seated behind a large pinewood desk smirked.

'Well then, Itsumi my daughter; you know what to do right?'

'Yes, Father. For the Yukihiras; anything is possible – even murder.'

'Very good. Get Hyoku to help you. We must finish her off once and for all. Kazu did a great job hiding her from us; I must say. How old is she now?'

'About 20, Father, and she looks _so_ much like Izumi that I'm certain it IS her, even though we haven't seen her for ages. Oh, yes, I take my leave, Father. I need to look for Hyoku now.'

'Good.'

Yukihira Itsumi went out of the office of Yukihira Ketsu, thinking.

'Yukihira Mikan – no,_ Sakura_ Mikan, did you think you could hide from us? Hiding from Japan's most influential and rich family; the Yukihiras? Hiding from Yukihira Corporations is something nobody can do.'

Itsumi smirked and walked down the carpeted floor towards a bank of elevators. Time to look for Yukihira Hyoku, the man who'd killed her younger twin brother though she felt no anger about it – Yukihira Hyoku, their own _brother_.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, how did you guys find it? Like it or love it; I dunno, but at the very least I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, BTW, I'm sorry, but I'll be really busy for the next week, so I don't think I can update, sorry! But I assure you I'll be back as soon as possible!

~Sayonara till Chapter 9, Rainbow-chan


	9. Flight 8 To The Past & The Present

_Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: **all my latest reviewers! Thank you all for liking my ficcie!

-

**By The Way:**

moonacre99, about your question; yes, Mikan WAS rich when she was still young. But, if you refer to (I think it's chapter 2 or 3) when I first introduced Mikan's past, I wrote this:

_Mikan was Hotaru's best friend, and Ruka's cousin. Actually, you might assume here, that as Ruka is the heir to Nogi Emporium, Mikan is likewise very rich, right?_

_Mikan is not rich at all. Her family can get by, but they aren't rich. They're the only relatives the Nogis have that are poor. Hotaru met Ruka one day about 15 years ago when they were all 5 when she was at Mikan's house and Ruka came by with his family to visit._

Basically, Mikan's _'family'_ that I described there was like a 'filler'…? _'Her relatives'_ refer to actually… Mikan herself, and like, some people she helps at charity organisations and at old age homes. As for her _'real'_ family, well, you'll see the whole picture bit by bit – hopefully :)

Lanel, you're right; the last chappie WAS rushed. I was hurrying because my mom was getting angry at me for using comp slightly too long that day :p Yes, Mikan has a dark past. But it is definitely getting darker than ever :) Hope I'm doing fine!

TheBlackSwallow, about the Yukihira family's _'grudge'_, you'll have to see what happens as the next few chapters appear :D _'Her family'_ is NOT a threat – please look at the review reply I gave moonacre99 above to understand it – hopefully you CAN understand it :p

greentulip, Mikan's scared of rabbits because… of something that happened in that terrifying past of hers :p And like I told moonacre99, yes, Mikan was once rich and powerful – though her age then didn't exactly matter… wait! I'm spoiling the story :)

chockie-girl (anonymous), don't worry; I won't make Ruka and Hotaru break up :) or if they DO, I'll make their love last the the test of time eventually ;) how does that sound? Hahahas!!! :D

chocolate maniac, I'm sorry you found the last part of my previous chappie hard to understand – but it's for a reason! I just hope you will be able to understand the next few chappies then :D

aNimeLover-chAn05, Luna MAY succeed :D she MAY not :p I'm sorry if I made you crazy… okay :|

**~To my readers; I'm going to slowly go through Mikan's past. I don't want to rush and confuse anyone. The last 2 sentences in the previous chapter were:**

_**Itsumi smirked and walked down the carpeted floor towards a bank of elevators. Time to look for Yukihira Hyoku, the man who'd killed her younger twin brother though she felt no anger about it – Yukihira Hyoku, their own **__**brother**__**.**_

**What this sentence is saying is that Itsumi basically has a younger twin brother in this fic – I'll leave it to you guys to figure out who it is :D**

**The 'their own brother' part means that Yukihira Hyoku is basically Itsumi and her younger twin brother's older brother. You guys get it? :p Hope you did! Also, Flight Prologue has been changed in some parts, not just the profanities, so do go and check it out if you want :) And, about the HotaRuka OMAKE, so far I have ****4**** people who requested. Please try to take the poll on my profile if you want. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9!~**

-

-

-

_**Flight Eight – To The Past and The Present**_

In the Hyuuga family home, Natsume and Aoi were sitting in the living room, talking. It was late, but they weren't tired.

'It's weird how Hotaru and Ruka won't tell us what happened to Mikan…'

Natsume just rolled his crimson eyes.

'Whatever.'

'Hey, you don't think Hotaru and Ruka purposely forgot to tell us about what the doctor was saying about Mikan, do you? Remember, that doctor guy – Tsukono – he was like, carrying some files that Hotaru took? Then, there was something about Mikan's 'state of mental health' report...?'

Natsume groaned. 'I don't want to know anymore. I'm going to bed.'

'Brother! Don't you like Mikan? If you do, then you should be worried right?'

Natsume snorted rather realistically. 'No way would I care one bit about Polka.'

'Brother!'

'_NO_, Aoi. I still haven't fully forgiven you yet for peeking into my handphone and forcing me to go on another date with that crazy Polka. She's really crazy.'

'You're avoiding the main point,' insisted Aoi angrily. 'Mikan is so nice! What if someone else takes her?'

'Why would I care one bit about that? That's her own business. What have _I_ got to do with it? Why should I be caring why Polka is scared of rabbits, or why Imai and Ruka won't say anything? Isn't that Polka's own private business? If we intrude on her privacy, we'll be at fault. Polka might get upset. I'm going to bed. Night.'

Natsume stalked off down the hallway towards the staircase.

-

-

-

**SOMEONE'S DREAM**

_In a huge mansion in central Tokyo, the lights were all on even though it was 1 AM in the morning. It was the first day of the new year. In the living room of the mansion, a little girl was being spoken to by her uncle, who was kneeling in front of her on the carpet, as their family members gathered round, looking sombre and worried. Some policemen were also present._

'_Mikan-chan… we have a piece of bad news… for you.'_

_A 4 year old brunette looked at her uncle Kazu with wide, frightened eyes. 'Uh?'_

'_Mikan-chan… your Papa and Mama… they died in a fire accident.'_

_Mikan's hazel eyes widened and tears started collecting, only to fall to the ground._

'_What?'_

'_Mikan-chan… We're so sorry…' said Yukihira Kuriko, her grandmother, gently, tears threatening to fall as well._

_Yukihira Mikan stared at the small crowd in the ornately furnished living room. The entire Yukihira family had been celebrating New Years' Day since last night, and they has also been preparing to celebrate her birthday._

'_B-But Papa and Mama said that-' began Mikan wildly, as her eyes silently begged Kazu and Kuriko to tell her that this was all just a dream._

'_We're truly sorry, Mikan-chan,' said Kazu gently._

'_But what happened? Papa and Mama said they were buying my birthday cake right?'_

_The Yukihiras had a tradition that every family member would be presented with their birthday cake when dawn arrived on the day of the family member's birthday. Mikan's was supposed to be extra-special since it co-incided with New Years' Day._

_Mikan's parents, Yukihira Izumi and Yukihira-Azumi Yuka, had gone to buy Mikan's birthday cake just before midnight, but they'd never returned. It was only at about 1 AM in the morning that Kazu received the call notifying them of Izumi and Yuka's tragic accident._

'_Mikan-chan, there was a fireworks explosion. Remember, today is New Years' Day. One big firework was accidentally lit in the bakery your Papa and Mama were in – it was next to the place where the fireworks are set off – and the shop exploded. Your Papa and Mama were the only ones in the shop then. The bakery owner is in critical condition now…'_

_Mikan fell to her knees on the soft carpet, her tears wetting it._

'_Papa! Mama!'_

-

Mikan gasped and sat up on the hospital bed, her body covered with sweat. She was completely terrified. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dark surroundings of the room. It was about midnight.

She took a few deep breaths, gulping in air greedily and trying to calm down. Then, she flopped back onto her bed as slowly as she could, since her injured leg still hurt whenever she moved too fast.

'_I had that dream again…'_

Mikan twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. The air conditioner in the ward hummed softly. She knew that Hotaru and Ruka had gone home a long time ago – which was why she was currently alone.

'_Why must my past keep haunting me?'_

Mikan felt her eyes slowly beginning to close again. Her last thought before she fell asleep again was:

'_Papa and Mama… please watch over me… I'm so scared; I'm so worri-'_

Mikan's head fell back against her pillows, and she slept on throughout the rest of the night.

-

-

-

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Luna was really pleased. She was at MoOn Café for breakfast – this time she didn't want to possibly risk meeting Imai Hotaru or the others at Queens Hotel again for the second time in a row. Not after her plan was so perfect, it couldn't possibly fail!

Koizumi Yumiko sat down at the table with her, drinking coffee as Luna pored over several data sheets.

'Imai Hotaru… wait. She doesn't seem to have a weakness.'

Yumiko sighed.

'Lu-_Miss_ Luna, with all due respect, just because weaknesses aren't listed, it _doesn't_ mean there aren't any.'

'Whatever, Yumiko. Bring me some currant loaves. I'm hungry. Oh, and some coffee. Low-fat cream. You know I'm on a diet.'

'Yes, Miss Luna,' replied Yumiko, but she was in fact thinking, _'What diet? You're thinner than me!'_

'And also, take the 'Mikan Sakura' data and put them away. I'm done with her for now.'

'Yes, Miss Luna.'

Yumiko picked up the sheaf of notes marked 'Mikan Sakura' and sighed. She got up and went to the counter to get the currant loaves and coffee, first putting the notes down on the counter itself.

As she prepared the tray of food, her eyes suddenly spotted something interesting on the 'Mikan Sakura' notes.

_**~MIKAN SAKURA BIODATA – PAGE 1~**_

_**Name:**_ Sakura Mikan

_**Current Age:**_ 20

_**Date Of Birth:**_ 1st January, XXXX

_**Blood Type:**_ O

**NOTE:** _Subject's name has been changed for anonymity._

_**~END OF PAGE ONE~**_

'_So Mikan Sakura isn't this lady's real name? Then what's her real name? Her name seems strangely familiar, but I can't place it…'_ wondered Yumiko, rather interested. The 36 year old assistant stared thoughtfully at the notes.

'_Hmm…'_

This was really intriguing, and it had awoken the detective in Koizumi Yumiko that she'd hidden for years and years… Suddenly, Yumiko wondered yet again why the name Mikan was so familiar to her.

'_Wait… Mikan… Mikan…! What?!'_ thought Yumiko in shock_. 'If Mikan Sakura is the daughter of…! Then…! But Kazu told me that he'd given the key to her?'_

Yumiko clenched her fist tightly as she fought to regain her composure. She made her way slowly back to the table with the tray of food, thinking very hard.

'_If this Mikan is really her… I must do all I can to help her – I promised them __that much…'_

-

-

-

Hotaru and Ruka were with Mikan in the hospital ward again. Mikan had just finished having her breakfast. The sunlight of the early morning filtered in through the window.

A few minutes later, Aoi rushed in, dragging a very-annoyed Natsume. He was in full business attire, while Aoi was dressed in the latest style, with her Prada bag and Christian Louboutin shoes.

'Aoi! What're you doing?!'

'Hyuuga?' said Hotaru, eyes narrowing.

'Hello, Natsume and Aoi,' greeted Ruka with a grin.

'We decided to visit you, Mikan, before we go off. I'm going to college – it's like, Monday – and Brother's going back to work.'

'What do you mean,_ 'We decided'_, Aoi?! You – Ouch!'

Aoi dug Natsume in his ribs, and his raven hair flew wildly. 'Shut up!' she hissed.

She turned a friendly face to an uncomfortable Mikan.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' said Mikan, a little flustered by the attention. She didn't speak much – not since _that_ accident – but it was like she seemed to be more open recently, and Mikan herself wondered why. It seemed like ever since she'd met the Hyuugas, she'd been that way pretty much…

Natsume rolled his eyes. 'I'm so outta here! See ya. I need to go to work.'

He went out. Mikan suddenly felt her heart become heavy-ish.

'_Uh?'_ she thought wildly. _'Why did I feel disappointed that he didn't stay?'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Aoi.

Aoi sighed. 'Sorry,' she apologised quickly, 'Brother's in a bad mood.'

'T-That's fine,' said Mikan.

'Oh? Okay then! Anyway, um, when will you be released from the hospital?'

'Well, my doctor said my leg is practically mostly healed now. And I'm not feeling faint anymore, so it'll probabaly be like, by tomorrow or the day after?'

Aoi beamed. 'That's great! Well, I gotta fly. I'm late for classes.'

'Bye, Aoi!' said Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan. Aoi waved and disappeared. The door closed with a bang.

The trio in the room glanced at each other. They sighed.

'What do we do now?' asked Ruka. Hotaru looked at him, then at Mikan.

'Mikan,' she called, her face solemn.

Mikan shivered. Whenever Hotaru was solemn…

'Yes?'

'Your depression hasn't returned yet, has it?'

'No.' Mikan shook her head.

'Good,' remarked Ruka.

'Anyway,' continued Hotaru, 'you MUST be careful, hear me? The Yukihiras can find you easily if you don't hide well enough. You can't stay in the hospital too long – it's quite dangerous. Oh yes, is there anything you want to tell Ruka and I?'

Ruka and Hotaru looked kindly at Mikan, who sighed. 'Well…'

Mikan propped herself up.

'I'll start. Recently, I find myself talking and yelling a lot more than normal.'

'What do you mean?' asked a confused Ruka.

'I mean like, ever since we met the Hyuugas, I've been talking so much more often. I mean, I speak little to you guys, and I speak even less to our boss and colleagues, Hotaru!'

Mikan and Hotaru worked for the same newspaper publishing house, but they were in different professions. Hotaru was a part-time photographer. She actually didn't need to work, but since she had her own apartment, she wanted to spend her own money and save sometimes.

Mikan however, worked full-time as a newspaper journalist. She was a pretty good journalist. The only reason why she wasn't at work was because of the leave she'd taken to rest her injured left leg.

Hotaru just nodded slightly in response to Mikan.

'And, last night… I dreamt of the night my parents died…' Mikan's voice shook slightly.

Ruka and Hotaru's eyes widened. 'What?'

'I dreamt of it! I-I' Mikan trembled and she stopped speaking.

Her cousin and best friend quickly rushed forward to comfort her.

'Mikan,' said Hotaru gently, 'just relax, okay? Think calm thoughts. You'll be fine.'

'Okay…'

-

-

-

'You are going to kill her tonight?' said a tall man in a business suit. The plaque on his large desk read _'Yukihira Hyoku – CEO of Yukihira Corporations'_. He was talking with Yukihira Itsumi in his office. They sat around the office's coffee table.

Itsumi nodded. 'We must kill her, and as fast as possible, or Father will never be truly happy. And, if we don't manage to get rid of her, Father might think that we are unreliable assassins. Then, all the work we've been doing for 15 years will have been wasted. Especially after Izumi and Yuka's death.'

The hazel eyes of Itsumi stared straight at the silver eyes of her older brother Yukihira Hyoku.

'That is true,' said Hyoku softly, as he leaned back against the couch. 'After what we have done to protect the existence of X and all that is connected with it… The President thinks, thanks to us, that Kazu, Izumi and Yuka died because of Sakura Mikan. We must keep it that way.'

'Speaking of X,' said Itsumi, 'is there anybody who we haven't checked that knows about X?'

'Impossible,' declared Hyoku. 'In any case, Itsumi…'

'Mikan Sakura dies tonight,' finished Itsumi with a smirk.

'Of course,' smirked her brother. 'Bring out a vial of X.'

'As you wish, your highness,' joked Itsumi with a small laugh, going over to Hyoku's desk. 'You sound like you're ordering something to drink.'

'That's a good joke, considering what X is.'

-

-

-

_**Author's Notes:**_ This chapter was pretty long, I guess. It's been my longest break thus far for the updating of this fic. For any reminders:

_**#1:**_ _Flight – Prologue_ has been fixed, and not just for profanities. Do read it if you wish.

_**#2:**_ Thanks to those who have been reading Flight H1127 thus far, and for those who reviewed, favourited or story alerted. Thank you also to those who've been doing my poll or reading my other stories :)

For anyone who has any questions about stuff that happened in this chapter (I'm expecting it, since there's many new developments!), feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer your questions :D

_**Some Questions I Think You Guys Might Ask (I'll give the answers next chapter. The questions here are just my own ideas. I don't know how you guys will phrase any questions you might have, but in any case, just ask, even if the question you wanted to ask is in this list):**_

**Q:** How is Koizumi Yumiko related to Mikan?

**Q:** What is X?

**Q:** Who are the _'them'_ that Yumiko was talking about?

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter of Flight H1127! The next chapter will come out when I can find time to type :D

~Sayonara til the next chapter, Rainbow


	10. Flight 9 Memories And X

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: **Lanel. I loved your review! Thanks for telling me about my mistake :) I'll change it when I'm re-doing the previous chapters for the 'swearing' thing.

-

**By The Way:**

Lanel, I'm so sorry you couldn't babble about ur questions :( hahas don't worry I don't feel upset at all :D see, I'm back to normal! Hahahas! Okay, about your questions: Yumiko has a past with the Yukihiras, but it isn't the way you thought :p I actually didn't think of Power Puff Girls when I was writing about X, to tell the truth :D Thus, your comments made me laugh! About Question 3… you are mostly right, but not ALL right ;) hehe have fun reading the story!

greentulip, Kazu's past and how he died will definitely be shown in the future chapters!

JeZ-Amutolover110, I'm not sure about that… hmm… maybe! I'll see if I can put it in!

huyutfsakura, Mikan DEFINITELY did nothing wrong.

TheBlackSwallow, the 'vial of X' isn't exactly a poison *hint hint*.

crimson eyed girl / Onee-chan, the answer will be revealed in later chapters ;)

KelseyMorgan', I wish you all the best for your story! :D Thanks for your comments, and I'm now considering changing the summary again :D You're quite right!

MissFire1, about your question… :D All I can say for now is… your guess is right! *please congratulate yourself :)* I hope the way I write the story will hopefully be interesting enough! Do enjoy it~

_**~To all my readers: Several of you guys have asked me whether Yumiko is a friend of the Yukihiras'. At this point in time of the story, I can tell you Yes, she is. Or rather, perhaps she used to be, or maybe now she isn't even a friend. Sorry you guys have to guess – otherwise if the whole plot is leaked then I won't have much inspiration to write anymore :p Hope you all understand! The HotaRuka Omake currently has 5 requests for it. Now everyone, I hope you enjoy Chapter 10 of Flight H1127!~**_

-

-

-

_**Flight Nine – Memories And X**_

Koizumi Yumiko was seated on her bedroom floor, staring at a reinforced-steel safe that used a 3-combination dial to lock or unlock the safe itself.

This safe was rather dusty, and its dial had some cobwebs. It was a freezer-type, specially configured to hold things like…

She shuddered at the thought of what lay inside the safe. Yumiko had retrieved it from the locked attic in her house/office.

The safe sat on the floor in front of Yumiko.

Her hands shaking, she slowly reached her right hand out to touch the dial, brushing away the cobwebs and dust that had gathered on and around it after about two decades' worth of neglect.

Her slender fingers shook as they turned the dial, the combination still fresh in her mind, as if time had wound back twenty-over years.

'_7…'_

Yumiko's mind was flooded with memories.

'_1…'_

The 35 year old's body shook. Both with eagerness and worry.

'_4…'_

The dial made a soft popping noise, and the safe door swung quietly open. Yumiko stared at the contents of the safe, as she remembered a certain conversation…

-

'_Koizumi-san, so X will be left with you? Are you sure 'they' won't find it?'_

'_I'm certain, Izumi-san. Definitely, 'they' won't find it.'_

'_Thank you, Koizumi-san.'_

'_It's my pleasure, Kazu.'_

'_Don't forget the combination,' said Izumi as the two rose to leave from Yumiko's house._

'_How could I forget?' asked 22 year old Yumiko with a grin. 'It's your wife's birthday, isn't it Izumi-san? The 14__th__ of July? She's the most important person in this scheme…'_

_Kazu smirked when he saw his brother blush. 'W-Well… yes…'_

'_Let's go. Goodbye, Koizumi-san. We trust that X will be safe.'_

'_It will definitely be protected! Or my name is not Koizumi Yumiko, the great detective!'_

-

Yumiko stared at the test tube rack inside the cooler part of the safe, and at the folders and files stacked vertically in the other side of the small safe. There was also a certain black notebook, filled with notes, plans and drawings. The name on the cover of the black notebook was '**PX-1: InK'**.

_X_…

-

-

-

Mikan's leg was completely healed now, but she was still stuck in her hospital room. Currently, she was alone, waiting for anyone to come. She was way bored. And just thinking about her assignment for her boss made her blood boil.

Apparently the report her boss had called an hour ago to ask her to do was extremely important. So Mikan was forced to work away at typing out a news report due for the next day's newspaper. Writing the report the day before needed stuff to be in past tense. And thus required a few billion pre-checks before the actual printing.

She wasn't delighted. Reason being?

The topic she was covering was all about Hyuugas. Again. She had to think about Hyuugas again.

Mikan closed her eyes for a well-needed break. She was sick of thinking of the pervert Natsume Hyuuga. Not after last night's talk with Ruka and Hotaru…

'_I don't even want to think of how exactly I fell for him. I'm sick of thinking.'_

Mikan stared at her computer. She had another 5 words to go before the word limit on the report, which she'd have to mail to her boss. She typed her last line.

-

_**~NEWS~**_

_**The**__ business world was shocked yesterday when one of the richest companies in the world, Hyuuga International, announced their plans to move their HQ from France back to Japan._

_Hyuuga International first moved to France from Japan 20 years ago. It started here in Japan, and has been well-known around the world for slightly more than that amount of time._

_When questioned about the reasons for the move, the Hyuuga International CEO - Mr. Kendo Hyuuga – said that it was strictly for personal matters. He would not elaborate anymore on the matter._

_Hyuuga International announced its imminent move on its own website as well. The clothing line run by Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga – wife of Mr. Hyuuga – will also move to Japan, even though it originally started in France. The Hyuugas have said that they are also moving back to Japan._

_This newspaper's staff tried to contact the Japan offices of Hyuuga International when the news broke early last night, but the CEO - Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga's son – Mr. Natsume Hyuuga could not be reached._

_A statement was issued an hour later by its office's Press department, stating that Mr. Natsume Hyuuga had completely nothing to do with his family's decision to move the HQ to Japan._

' '_I am happy that the company is coming back to where it first started out, and I wish it all the best in its future endeavours. I hope Hyuuga International will continue to be the best in all it does, like the company motto says.'__ '_

_Hyuuga International's company motto is 'Do your best in everything'._

_What will happen to Hyuuga International when it returns to Japan? Let's wait and see._

**~S.M**

-

Mikan groaned. She couldn't believe it when her boss had assigned her to _this _work.

Luckily, she hadn't been the one to contact the Hyuuga Press Office – Hotaru had been the one assigned to do it. She'd also provided a photo of the building, but it would appear with her report when it was printed.

Hotaru suddenly appeared in her room doorway, her camera slung around her neck.

'What's going on, Mikan?'

'Ah, geez, Hotaru, I'm sick of Hyuugas!' complained Mikan, gesturing to her newspaper report.

Hotaru smirked. 'So, do you happen to remember our conversation with Ruka yesterday?' she asked evilly, whipping out a tape recorder.

Mikan's eyes widened. 'Hotaru, you… didn't…?!'

'Oh yes I did!'

Mikan gasped. 'HOTARU!' she screamed. 'W-What we discussed the other day was..!'

'Top secret.'

'So why did you record it?!' shrieked Mikan.

'Listen, you idiot. This tape recorder uses old tapes right?'

'Uh-huh.'

'There are no tapes in it. See? Idiot.'

Hotaru showed Mikan that the tape recorder had no tape in it.

'Oh.' Mikan's eyes shone. 'Thank you Hotaru!'

'Idiot.'

'Hotaru!'

'Where's my Baka Gun?' Hotaru started rifling around in her huge Prada bag.

'HOTARU!'

-

-

-

'Mother! What's going on?' asked Natsume worriedly.

'Cam down, Natsume!' said his mother, Kaoru, over the phone.

'Why are you moving the company back here?'

'Your father said that in case you can't find another girl to date, he'll make a marriage alliance with a large company in Japan. Then, you'll marry their heiress.'

'Right. Stop playing jokes, Mother.'

'I'm serious.'

Natsume's crimson eyes widened. 'MOTHER!'

'I'm sorry, Natsume, but your father says that it's been a week already and he hasn't received news from you at all about a new girlfriend. So, he's taking extra measures. And, the other company has already agreed to the alliance, even though we haven't moved the HQ yet. We'll announce the engagement soon though. Their heiress hasn't been informed yet, but because it's _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, she will be happy to marry you. Who _doesn't_ want to marry you, son?'

'Mother, what are you talking about? Who's my new fiancée that I most definitely DON'T want to marry?!'

'_Now that I have Mikan, I have to marry someone else?!'_ thought Natsume silently.

His mother was silent for a moment.

'Natsume,' she said eventually, 'you might like to know this, but…'

'What?'

'Luna-san recommended her.'

'WHAT?! KOIZUMI LUNA?!'

'Yes, son. Your father was impressed that she seems to have gotten over you so quickly. He was surprised to know that she was in Japan though. But anyway…'

'Mother.' Natsume's voice was dangerously cold and still. His mother sensed the voice change and grew concerned.

'Natsume, son?'

'I'm asking you again. Who. Is. My. Fiancée?'

'Her name is…'

'Yes, what is it?!' asked Natsume impatiently.

'Her name is Imai Hotaru. She's your new fiancée, and she's the heiress of Imai Incorporations.'

Natsume stood still, his handphone clutched to his ear. His face registered shock, and his eyes were wide.

'WHAT?! IMAI HOTARU?!'

-

-

-

Koizumi Luna rubbed her hands in glee. 'Oh, wonderful!' she purred.

Yumiko stared at her in disgust. 'What have you done, Miss Luna?'

'Me?' Luna pointed at herself, and then laughed like the Wicked Witch Of The West.

'Nothing.'

'You're lying. What DID you do?'

'I just made life harder for Mr. Ruka Nogi and Miss. Imai Hotaru, that's all. They definitely will have to break up now.'

Yumiko stared at her. 'What? How did you-'

'It was sooo easy. Mr. Kendo Hyuuga must be as blind as a bat! I've pulled so much wool over his eyes…'

'But how-'

'I got him engaged with Miss Imai. Now she'll HAVE to break up with Mr. Nogi!'

'But Miss Luna-'

'What?!'

'If Miss. Imai and Mr. Hyuuga marry, how are you going to get Mr. Hyuuga back?'

Luna stopped laughing and stared at her. 'Wait…'

She thought for a few seconds.

'Oh, crap.'

Yumiko just sighed. Luna was really stupid at times.

-

-

-

'Is everything ready for tonight, Itsumi?' asked Hyoku. The two siblings were in a café near the Alice Hospital. It was currently Itsumi's lunch break. They'd gone there after meeting in Hyoku's office.

'Of course. After all the effort we made just to plan this…'

'Very good.'

'I'm certain she will be dead by morning. Since X…'

'Yes, I know what it can do. Do you need the special knife?'

'No.'

'Very well. Good luck and goodbye.'

Itsumi smirked. 'Thanks, Hyoku. See you. I have to go back. Lunch break's nearly over.'

'Goodbye, my sister.'

Hyoku watched his sister leave, and he remembered a certain memory…

-

'_So, where's your ideas on X, Kazu and Izumi?' asked Yukihira Ketsu. He was seated in the company boardroom with important company executives, and Itsumi and Hyoku were also in attendance._

_Yukihira Kazu and Yukihira Izumi stared at each other for a moment, before they finally said together, 'We're absolutely sorry, but we do not have X.'_

_The entire room gasped. Ketsu looked angry. 'What?' he bellowed. 'Didn't you say two days ago that the first batch of X was ready? And that you wanted to show us? What will our clients say?!'_

'_We're very sorry,' apologised Kazu. 'Izumi and I did have a prototype. It failed this morning, and we did not have enough time to tell you-'_

'_ENOUGH!' shouted President Hyoku. 'You two are disqualified from this project! Itsumi and Hyoku will do it instead!'_

_Kazu and Izumi's eyes widened. 'What?'_

'_Yukihira Corporations has no use for people like the two of you who can't even get a simple thing like X done.'_

'_We-'_

'_Get out of the building. You two are fired once the month is over. The meeting is dismissed.'_

_Ketsu stormed out, followed hurriedly by the rest of the people in the room, who cast dirty glances at Kazu and Izumi._

_Only Itsumi and Hyoku were left behind. They stared at their siblings for a few moments._

'_Brother,' said Itsumi finally, laying a comforting hand on her twin's shoulder, 'are you okay?'_

_Izumi didn't bother removing her hand. He glared at her. And at Hyoku. Kazu did the same._

'_What?' said Hyoku innocently._

'_You two stole X, didn't you?!' accused Kazu angrily._

'_You guys wanted the reward for yourselves!' shouted Izumi, his body shaking._

'_You have no proof that we did that. Please do not accuse others until you have proof,' said Hyoku calmly. His face was facing the floor, so that his hair covered his face. His siblings couldn't see his angry, mad face._

'_Let's go, Itsumi,' said Hyoku still more calmly, and he went out of the room, closely followed by Itsumi._

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I probably will change the summary, so do know that. Chapter 2 Flight One has been fixed, but it's not really worth re-reading because I only changed two words.

It was the sentence that says Hotaru was 'p*ssed off' with Ruka. I changed the two words to 'annoyed'.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! More secrets have been revealed in this chappie :D Treat this as my Christmas Present to all for you guys – I' not sure whether I can update so soon :p

Merry Christmas to you!

~Rainbow


	11. Flight 10 Feelings Going Up And Down

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** al-longbottom! I couldn't believe it! You actually reviewed all the chappies :D I feel happy hahas! Don't worry, I won't kill Mikan. Or my character's gone! But I wonder whether my readers can spot a pattern beginning to emerge *hint hint*! X is 'something' hahas. But it's not actually THAT great. I fear that when the readers finally find out what it is, they will all stone me :| LOL hahas :D

-

**By The Way:**

Readers and Reviewers Of The Last Chapter, my greatest apologies! I forgot to thank you all!! –hits self for being forgetful- well anyway, thank you if you've been reading my story, and if you reviewed!

Lanel, being random rocks! Hahas :) No, the evil dudes don't kill her here. It's in the next chapter. Thanks for the cookie, but I'm saving it for Santa – just kidding! I'm too selfish, I've eaten it already ;) – Merry Christmas to you too.

JuSt To RaNdOm, Hyoku and Itsumi are characters I've invented for this story.

TheBlackSwallow, if you're confused on the relationship between Hyoku, Itsumi, Izumi and Kazu, they are all siblings. Kazu is oldest. Hyoku is second oldest. Itsumi and Izumi are twins, Itsumi being the older twin.

aNime-Lover-chAn05, basically, yes; Luna sorta learned it from her :)

CARohanne (anonymous), my answer to your question is yes. Thanks for your compliments :)

AniME AddiCtz, which part/scene are you confused by? I'm happy to explain it to you.

greentulip, you're thinking a lot about my story? Oh yay, I'm happy hahas :) I wonder what the readers do think of Chapter 10 though.

_**~To my readers: the poll in my proffy is closing soon. You guys probably know the winner though *hint hint wink*. Anyway, requests for the HotaRuka OMAKE has reached **__**6**__**. I'll write it if it reaches **__**10**__**. So if you want to read it, please tell me :D Please enjoy Chapter 11 of Flight H1127!~**_

_**WARNING:**__** This Chapter Is Very Weird. Please do not scream at me at the end of the chapter.**_

-

-

-

_**Flight Ten – Feelings Going Up And Down**_

Itsumi Yukihira smirked as she entered Alice Hospital, getting ready for her afternoon shift. She thought about her conversation with her older brother and rolled her eyes.

'_You already know what I'm using; why did you still suggest the special knife, Hyoku?'_

She sighed and walked down the hallways towards Mikan Sakura's room. Time to serve some lunch, and some spy cameras with it…

-

-

-

Luna was freaking out, as she'd been for the past few hours.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap, what do I do??? Yumiko help meee,' wailed Luna pathetically.

Yumiko rolled her eyes. 'I can't do anything.'

'Yes, you can!' argued Luna. 'You're my assistant. You're supposed to help.'

'What?'

'Are you arguing with me, Yumiko?' Luna's voice became as cold as ice.

'N-No.'

'Good. Solve the problem for me now. I want to see it resolved by tonight.'

'What?'

'Are you still trying to play jokes with me?'

'No, Miss Luna.'

'Go out.'

'Yes, Miss Luna.' Yumiko went out, seething in anger.

'_How dare she do this to me?!'_

-

-

-

Mikan was all alone in her room again. Hotaru had gone back to their workplace to submit their articles to their boss for printing.

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable when her nurse opened her room door and came inside her ward with a tray of food.

'Lunch, Miss Sakura,' said the nurse politely.

'Thank you, Miss-uhhhh…'

'Itsumi will do fine.'

'Miss…Itsumi, thank you.'

'No problem,' said the nurse, and she went out.

Mikan sat eating uncomfortably, a huge silence in the air.

'_Why does the name Itsumi sound so familiar to me?'_ wondered the brunette irritably.

The door opened again and Ruka popped his head in.

'Hey, Mikan. What's up?'

Mikan grinned. 'Nothing.' She decided not to mention this naggy bad feeling of hers to anyone yet.

'Hotaru says she'll be late. I'm going to pick her up now though; her car's not with her now.'

'Oh.'

'Meantime…'

'Huh?' said a surprised Mikan. 'What?'

'Natsume's here.'

'Mr. Pervert?' said Mikan, shocked.

'Yes. Uh, he sorta came by himself.'

'Wha-?'

'I'm here, idiot,' said Natsume, coming into the room with Ruka. He carried some flowers, which he unceremoniously dumped onto Mikan's bed.

'Eeh?!'

'That's for you, idiot.'

'T-Thanks, Natsume.' Ruka raised an eyebrow.

'Mikan, since when were you on first-name terms with Natsume?'

Mikan blushed. 'Uh, uh, uh…' Natsume smirked.

'Well_, Mikan_, why don't you tell Ruka how far our relationship has gone?'

Ruka smirked.

'Uh… Natsume!!' screamed Mikan. 'Stop feeding Ruka's brain with lies-'

'Since when were _we_ a lie?'

'We're _not a_n item!'

'_Not_ yet,' smirked Natsume. 'Soon.'

Mikan just blushed and hid under the bedcovers. Ruka smiled.

'Well,' Ruka said all casually, 'I don't wanna be a third wheel, so…'

Mikan bolted out of her bed and started wailing, 'Nooo Ruka! Don't leave me alone with Mr. Pervert…'

Ruka laughed. 'Sorry, Mikan. I have to pick up Hotaru.'

'Ahhhhh!!!!!!!'

'Why, Polka, are you so scared of me?' asked Natsume with another smirk.

Mikan just screamed and hid under her bedcovers again.

'YOU PERVERT!'

-

-

-

Itsumi, all alone in the hospital toilet, rolled her eyes as she saw the entire scene through the spy cameras she'd attached secretly to Mikan's lunch tray, which was sitting on the table at the foot of Mikan's bed.

'_Hmm… I'd better watch out for this Natsume person. He might become a problem… wait. He's wearing expensive clothes. Even the flowers are expensive. Perhaps…'_

A lightbulb flashed in her head. 'So… he's the heir to Hyuuga International eh? Wonderful. Time to contact someone to get rid of Natsume… _Hyuuga_.'

-

-

-

Hotaru had just submitted Mikan's and her articles to their boss when her phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hotaru?'

'Mother. What's happening? Why are you calling me?'

'Well, your father and I have agreed to a deal that will help us a lot in the long run.'

'What?'

'Well, since your brother is going to be the real heir of our company anyway, we saw no reason to object the proposition the boss of Hyuuga International offered us…'

Hotary narrowed her eyes. '_What_ proposition with _Hyuuga International_?'

'You are going to marry their heir, Natsume Hyuuga! Isn't that wonderful?'

Hotaru gasped. 'What?! Mother! Don't you remember that I am already dating Ruka? Why is this happening?!'

'Mr. Ketsu Hyuuga promised we could possibly merge our companies, and the dowry for the wedding and stuff will be a lot.'

'So because of _money_ you agreed?!' Hotaru paled.

'Well, the motto of the Imais is 'Money Is Everything' right? Even _you _uphold that creed. Your father and I _did_ discuss a lot before we agreed to the marriage deal. Ruka _is_ nice, honey; but his family company is small though, they're successful. In the business world, we _must _pick the better deal. Do you understand? Now, I want you to break up with Ruka.'

'No, Mother! Why? Why?!'

'You must.'

'I hate you, Mother!' Hotaru hung up furiously, in tears.

'Hotaru? What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

Hotaru gasped. Ruka stood there, quite bemused. 'Hotaru?'

Hotaru couldn't repress herself anymore. She ran straight into his arms and hugged him close.

'Hotaru?' said a very confused Ruka.

'I'll explain everything to you later, Ruka,' answered Hotaru shakily. 'For now, please just let us stay like this…'

Ruka didn't know that his world was about to turn upside down, since Hotaru had already decided on one thing in her heart, which she had no choice about.

-

-

-

Mikan was quiet. She could feel Natsume constantly staring at her. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

'What do you want?'

'What?' said Natsume innocently. 'I'm just staring at your beautiful face…'

'That's the 17th pick-up line I've heard today from you.'

'So? It doesn't hurt to try.' Natsume suddenly became serious.

Mikan gulped. What was Mr. Pervert planning?

'Mikan.'

'Uhhh, what?'

'What would you say if I have to marry someone who's not you?'

'Why would that happen?'

'Oh. So you don't know. That means Imai doesn't know yet.'

'What don't Hotaru and I know?'

'I have to marry Imai,' said Natsume flatly.

Mikan gasped. 'What? Why? What happened?'

'It's because of a stupid deal our parents made. _Koizumi Luna_ actually recommended Imai!'

'Miss Luna? That woman Hotaru shot with her Baka Gun in MoOn Café?'

'Yes.'

Mikan stared at the ground. 'Well…'

Natsume stared at her. 'Aren't you the least upset for Ruka? This is why I waited for Ruka to leave before telling you this. I don't want him to hear us and think that everything is weird and make him all upset.'

'I'm glad you did that, Natsume.'

'That's all you have to say?'

Mikan glanced at Natsume. 'What else would I have to say? I have nothing to do with your engagement to Hotaru.'

Natsume felt that with every word Mikan spoke, a dagger seemed to pierce his heart.

'Well… if you think that way,' he said resolutely, trying not to feel angry in front of her, 'I guess I no longer have a chance with you, do I?'

He rose to leave.

'Natsume, wait! Where are you going?'

When Natsume turned and glared at her, Mikan regretted calling him.

'Mikan _Sakura_, as you said, we no longer have anything to do with each other from now onwards.'

Mikan paled. 'Natsume…?'

Natsume went out of the room, leaving a speechless Mikan alone to wonder what had just happened.

-

-

-

Natsume stalked to his Ferrari, way annoyed.

'_I can't believe she is so dense!'_ he thought in anger.

'_I thought she would understand that I don't want to marry Imai! And she said she has nothing to do with it when she clearly has something to do with it!'_

He got into the Ferrari and drove out of Alice Hospital's carpark, deciding to go home instead of to work as he wasn't in the mood to actually work.

'_That's it. Polka apparently just broke my heart like what Luna did. And here I thought she might be better than other girls and I can't believe I thought of giving her a chance. What is it with women and hurting people's feelings?!'_

-

-

-

Yumiko was busy thinking of what she could possibly do to stop Natsume Hyuuga's engagement with Imai Hotaru. She had no idea what to do though.

She sighed. 'Oh well, since I have some free time… might as well go and see the stuff in the X safe…'

She went upstairs from her café – which was in a shophouse on the first floor – to the second floor where she lived.

Recently it was pretty lonely in the café, since her aunt and uncle, Luna's parents, were on holiday in London.

Luna was a very boring companion, so she didn't count.

Yumiko went to her bedroom. In the corner sat the safe.

She opened it again with the combination and took out the notebook with '**PX-1: InK**' on its cover.

Yumiko knew that the title stood for '**P**roject **X** **– 1:** **I**zumi a**n**d **K**azu', but beyond that, she had no idea how X properly worked, or what it was for.

'I guess it's time to find out,' she said, sighing heavily.

As Yumiko started reading through the various notes in the notebook, she had no idea that Luna was looking at her through the crack of the slightly shut door.

-

-

-

Hotaru and Ruka were seated in a café – _not _MoOn café –, talking.

Ruka was visibly stunned, from his expression.

Hotaru still had some tears on her face, and her make-up was all smudged, though she'd fought to keep her emotions in check for the past hour.

'I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Ruka,' she said, staring at her coffee.

Ruka looked at her. 'Well… I guess we just aren't destined for each other, are we?'

'I-I guess so,' said Hotaru shakily. 'I'm so sorry, Ruka…'

'That's okay.'

Hotaru stared at him through pained eyes. 'What do you mean, Ruka? I'm marrying your best friend! How could you not be upset? Why do you still seem so happy?'

Ruka sighed. He reached over the table and grasped Hotaru's hand in his.

'Hotaru, I'm more upset than you can imagine. But you have no choice, and neither do I in this situation. We _have_ to face reality.'

'I see.'

'I'm sorry, Ruka.'

'You've said that so many times already,' said Ruka, trying to smile.

'I know.'

There was silence for a few moments.

'Well,' said Ruka uncomfortably, 'I gotta go. See you.'

'Bye, Ruka.'

Ruka went out of the café. He dared not look back; for fear that he would regret his decision.

-

**SOME MINUTES BEFORE**

'_Ruka, please listen to me.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I'm breaking up with you.' Ruka paled._

'_Hotaru, why are you breaking up with me?' asked Ruka, confused and hurt. 'I thought our relationship was going just fine?'_

_Hotaru looked like she was going to cry again. 'My parents arranged a marriage for me. I have to marry Hyuuga.'_

'_What?! Natsume?'_

'_Y-Yes. And I can't say no.'_

'_Oh, Hotaru…'_

'_I'm sorry, Ruka. I can't do anything…'_

'_Hotaru…'_

-

Ruka waited till he was in his car before he allowed his emotions to show. Tears ran down his face.

He had just broken up with his girlfriend, and it was all because of Natsume, his _best friend_.

Ruka wondered why Natsume would have done this to him.

_Could it be that Natsume hadn't fully believed him when he'd explained that he hadn't kissed Luna in Paris?_

_Was this Natsume's revenge?_

Ruka didn't know what the truth was, but he vowed to find out and fix the problem. Next stop: the Hyuuga family mansion.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ How did you guys like this? I found it really hard to picture the breakup (I'm SUPER sorry to all RukaXHotaru fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and I actually found _myself_ tearing up while writing this chapter.

Chapter 11 is seriously sad in my opinion, and I can't believe that I've actually managed to create such a web of problems :p I'm usually not that good at this kind of thing. Well, I guess that's why I classified this story under 'Hurt/Comfort'.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyway :D BTW, I've re-changed the summary again. Here it is. I've decided to ask you guys for your opinions. It's just so hard for me to find a proper summary :p

**SUMMARY (REVISED VERSION 2)**

**Mikan has a terrible past, and when Natsume and his ex-girlfriend Luna show up in her life, it just becomes a lot worse. With problems showing up every which way, can Mikan hope to survive and keep the one she loves? OOCs present. (New Summary) NxM / RxH**

What do you guys think? LOL! Tell me anything, but only flames that are constructive are accepted.

I can't believe I managed to update earlier than I expected. Well, let's have fun during Christmas!

~Sayonara till the next chappie, Rainbow


	12. Flight 11 New Plans!

_~Flight H1127~_

**SUMMARY:** Natsume Hyuuga has to marry before his 23rd birthday to inherit his family business. In Paris, he is dating Koizumi Luna, a popular model, but he finds her cheating on him with his best friend, Ruka. Stressed, Natsume leaves for Japan. Will he find true love at last with anyone? Or will Luna ruin everything again?

-

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** every single one of my readers, who have so patiently waited for me to make a comeback. I've returned, and I'm seriously hoping that I won't have such a long hiatus ever again!

-

**By The Way:**

I'll be deleting 'Author's Note 2' by the end of the week. Enjoy the newest chapter!

-

_**Flight Eleven – New Plans…?!**_

'Ruka? Why are you here?' asked a puzzled Aoi. She was lounging on the couch in the living room of the Hyuuga mansion watching a reality TV show when Ruka rang the doorbell. She'd gone to answer it, and now Ruka was standing on the porch.

'Umm… Can I come in first before I answer your question?'

'Oh, sure, sure! What am I thinking…' muttered Aoi, looking very confused. She let him come inside and shut the door.

Ruka sat down on the couch and Aoi turned off the TV with the touch of a button on the remote control. She faced him and sat down Indian-style on the rug.

'So, Ruka. What are you doing here?'

Ruka sighed. He buried his head in his hands. 'Listen, Aoi. We're in a lot of trouble.'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Did your father and mother tell you they were going to move back to Japan?'

'Yeah. They said it was for the company. Why?'

'That's not exactly the real reason.' Ruka lowered his eyes, not daring to look Aoi in the eye. 'They're moving back because Natsume's getting married.'

Aoi's eyes widened. 'Natsume-nii is gonna marry Mikan?! That's great!'

Ruka stared at her. He was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. 'Actually, Aoi, Natsume isn't marrying Mikan.'

Aoi stopped in mid-celebration. Her facial features were frozen, and she stared in disbelief at Ruka. 'What?'

'Natsume's going to marry _Hotaru_.'

-

Hotaru was at her apartment, crying. She'd been crying ever since she got home from the café after breaking up with Ruka. She'd cried all the way home, even while she was driving her car through the Tokyo streets.

Someone rang the doorbell. The sound reverberated through the apartment, momentarily stopping Hotaru from continuing to cry. She wondered who it was at the door, and made a feeble attempt to clear up all traces of her crying.

She stumbled to the door and opened it with a gasp as she saw who it was outside.

The person outside was _Natsume Hyuuga_.

-

Mikan Sakura lay in her hospital bed, thoughts in a whirl.

She was still pretty unclear over what had just transpired between Natsume Hyuuga and her earlier.

_'I'm glad you did that, Natsume.'_

_'That's all you have to say?'_

_'What else would I have to say? I have nothing to do with your engagement to Hotaru.'_

_'Well… if you think that way, I guess I no longer have a chance with you, do I?'_

_'Natsume, wait! Where are you going?'_

_'Mikan __Sakura__, as you said, we no longer have anything to do with each other from now onwards.'_

_'Natsume…?'_

Mikan tore at her hair in frustration, trying to work out what in the world Hyuuga was talking about.

She flopped back onto her pillows, exhausted with the effort. Drawing the bedcovers up to her chin, she thought and thought and thought.

'_Sure, Hyuuga can be a beast at times, but he seemed to actually be polite for once earlier. Can't we ever have a normal conversation?'_

Her conscience seemed to awaken with this mere thought, and it immediately fired a reply back at her.

'_What about you? Why do you want to have a normal conversation with Natsume Hyuuga? He's a freaking pervert, for goodness sake!'_

Mikan blushed. Then, she mentally slapped herself. _'Stupid! You're arguing with yourself…'_

Her mind laughed back at her. _'Hahahahaha! You admitted you're stupid…'_

'I AM NOT STUPID!' Mikan told herself off fiercely out loud. 'I'm just dense!'

'_Wait. I was wrong,'_ corrected her mind.

'See! You're not stupid!' Mikan congratulated herself out loud.

'_No, wait,'_ said her mind again. _'You're both dense and stupid…'_

Mikan pouted angrily before realising that she was still arguing with her own conscience.

'AAAARRGGHHHHH!'

-

Through the spy cameras attached to Mikan's lunch tray, which was at a table in the corner of Mikan's ward waiting to be collected, Yukihira Itsumi sweatdropped as she saw the entire scene of her niece acting very weirdly.

She rolled her eyes.

'_The past few years has not been good to little Mikan. She has become such a weird child! The heiress to Yukihira Corporations must not behave as such…'_

Itsumi thought a moment. _'Hmm… originally the previous thought I just got was not in the plan, but if I can make the plan work… Perfect!'_

Itsumi whipped her handphone out and called her father.

'Father? I've an excellent idea. Instead of terminating Mikan Sakura – though I already had everything planned out for her death – perhaps we could re-enlist her services. If she agrees to our terms, then…'

'_And what have you got to assure me that you will still get her in the event that she refuses to join us again?'_

'Father, don't worry. Trust me. I have several back-up plans for that.'

'_I see. By the way, Hyoku called me earlier. He told me that our company will be hosting a runway show, and the lead model will be a very famous model, Luna Koizumi?'_

'Yes, Father. Koizumi's assistant contacted us as soon as we put the advertisement on the runway show in the papers.'

'_Excellent. If she is so popular, then Yukihira Corporations will once again, become an excellent organization! After Izumi and Kazu ruined our reputation, it has taken us so long just to get back to where we used to be…'_

'Yes, Father. I agree.'

-

Aoi stared open-mouthed at Ruka.

'Isn't Hotaru _your_ girlfriend? Why is she marrying Onii-chan?'

'Hotaru's not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up just now,' said Ruka sadly. Aoi realised that now was not the time to make him tell her everything about the breakup; besides, it would be increasing his pain. She just needed to know the most important facts for now.

'Ruka, you must try and get Hotaru back! You love her, don't you? I'll try and talk Mother and Father into changing their minds regarding the engagement before the media knows about the matter, okay?'

Ruka shook his head in despair. 'It's no use, Aoi. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, for all the time I've known them, are extremely unlikely to change their minds after a decision.'

Aoi threw up her hands. 'But we can't just sit back and do nothing!' she declared angrily. She got up from the rug and paced around, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

'Okay. I have a plan, Ruka. You willing to listen and help?'

Ruka sighed. He resigned himself to his fate. 'All right. But this plan better work!'

'It'll work, Ruka. I'm sure it will.'

'You better be sure…'

-

Natsume sat on a futon in Hotaru's living room, drinking a cup of coffee.

Hotaru sat down on another chair, turning it to face him.

'Why are you here, Hyuuga?'

Natsume had to admire her guts. Even though she was obviously very stressed about something, she still could be so mean to people.

'If you're not going to say anything, then I'll ask you to leave.'

'Fine.' Natsume set his coffee cup on the glass-topped coffee-table.

'I came to speak to you about that ridiculous engagement both of our parents have agreed to. I'm gonna call it off.'

'Fine with me,' said Hotaru. Natsume's crimson eyes widened.

'You… you already know?'

'Known it since a couple of hours ago,' spat Hotaru angrily, as fresh tears threatened to fall. She fought to keep a check on her emotions. If word got out that she, Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen of the business world, could actually cry, her reputation would drop quite a bit.

'I see. Is that why you're crying?'

'Shut _up_, Hyuuga. By the way, I've broken up with Ruka.'

'What?!'

'My parents made me do it. They said that since I'm going to marry you, I absolutely cannot date anyone else.'

'Where is Ruka now?! How could you just break up with him because your parents ordered you to?! Why didn't you wait for everyone to come together and discuss this?!'

'How would I know you wanted to discuss?!'

'… Fair enough.'

'So, shut up if you're wrong and I'm right.'

'Whatever, Imai.'

'Oh yes…'

'What?'

'Where. Is. Mikan? Don't tell me you left heralone in the hospital all by herself?!'

'Don't mention Polka,' grunted Natsume, still miffed by Mikan's previous comments.

'What happened?'

'You don't have to know.'

Hotaru Imai's eyes glinted, and Natsume could almost swear that money signs appeared in her eyes.

Hotaru whipped out a set of full-length colour photos featuring him, _Natsume Hyuuga_, in various poses while wearing a bunny suit.

Natsume glared at her. 'I wore that suit for only 5 seconds for my elementary school class play, which I was forced to be a part of! How did you get them?! You've only known me since this year!'

'No, Hyuuga.'

'Huh?'

'You studied in the internationally-acclaimed, and extremely prestigious, Alice Elementary School in Tokyo before, right?'

'Correct. Wait, how did you know? I studied there only for a couple of months when I was ten!'

'I know, because I studied there. I was a level or two below yours, and I managed to make a ton of money on you.' Hotaru smirked. 'Ah, memories… How wonderful…'

Natsume glared at her.

'IMAI!!!!!!!!'

'So, tell me. What happened between Mikan and you? Spit it out, or I'll sell these photos to the press,' threatened Hotaru.

Natsume looked at her so darkly the atmosphere was full of killing intent.

-

_**Author's Notes:**_ How was my comeback chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Till the next chapter,

Shai =D


End file.
